Lost Destination
by BlizzardNight
Summary: With Lockhart jumbling up everyone's memory, Len was safe from being found out. But now with his second year over and the third one about to begin. He just has this feeling that was all the calm before the storm and a tempest was brewing. With third year around the corner, he wonders how long this calm will last. Well the normal 'calm'. Damn was Rin getting on his nerves...a leek..
1. chapiter 1

So you might be quite mad at me... but I posted a new story and I worked _really_ hard on this one! And quite frankly, the summary you read (if I wrote the one about Snape's apocalypse, is actually a part of this story, but quite far a head so you won't see it for a while. I'll give you the full paragraph at the end. Also, that's going to be the preview... Anyway, title is based off of the song Lost destination by Len Kagamine (love that song). He's probably my favorite (though I won't admit it). So the first paragraph you will read was originally supposed to be the summary for the story, but I thought it was just a good summary for the first year since I don't want to write it.

Anyway, this might be long, but I do hope you enjoy I put in a lot of sarcasm and if you can guess why I wrote two words as it is or what is Harry's secret then you my friend can ask me one question about the story or my other ones and why I suddenly stopped (coughcoughSchoolandlifecoughcough)

**Warning: From upload on word to fanfiction, there might be errors that were never in my version, but are in here, I've corrected 2 so far, if there are more, please tell me. Or I'll just notice.**

* * *

_ Lost Destination_

He received his letter at the age of 7 and meet up with slightly biased, but amiable friend Ron Weasely, intelligent, but slightly insecure Hermione Granger and low self-confidence Neville Longbottom. His adventure for the philosopher stone began as Voldemort was vanquished once again and Hogwarts was at peace! Harry Potter would return to his loving and caring family... or so they thought.

The Dursely's in Harry's definition of them were self centered pigs with nothing, but fears of the harmless and kept up in false expectations and images, nothing, but insecure rats looking for approval. Well at least Vernon and Petunia were, Dudley, surprising him, at the age of 5, 6ish started having opinions of his own and was actually getting nicer to Harry, yes a shocker to him. Yes the beast could be intelligent! Once he told Dudley something around those lines slightly laughed and said something around the lines of the freak having a backbone. And that was the day that the two had a prospering friendship.

Once returning from Hogwarts with his beloved pet Hedwig, he noticed his walrus of an Uncle having no expression on his face at all and drove him home without talking to him once. Harry was wondering what was wrong with his bane of his existence uncle, but decided not to pry further into the subject because he wasn't being yelled at for once. It was a first really.

Once arriving at #4 Privet Drive he was pushed out of the car and into his house without food and the warning of no funny business, which meant nothing to do with magic. His stuff was taken away from him and locked with chains and a few locks. He wondered if he could pick it, but he didn't want to take the risk of getting punished and end up a week without food. Pushed into the cupboard brutally, he was left to his own devices and Hedwig. He had figured out on escaping his cupboard send letters to his friends' who were planning on sending some to him. The letter exchange lasted for a while as he got letters from Ron, Hermione and Neville, he even meet up with Hermione, but on that day he meet up with Hermione, things took a downwards spiral for the worst.

That morning Hermione was planning on meeting him with her parents. He pulled on his baggy clothes and somehow succeeded on straightening out his hair. He pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. He scribbled out a message for Dudley and sent it up the shaft they had created to be able to get out of having two different versions to one story so they could cover one another. It hadn't failed yet. He lifted his finger to use his wandless magic and slip out of his 'room' unnoticed by his demon of family members. No not demons, that would be too cruel to the monsters, fowl creations of nature. He made sure to lock his door and he slipped out of the house unnoticed, the only trace of his disappearance being the letter and the sound of the front door closing.

It was a slow starting Saturday morning as the sun started peeking over the rooftops of the houses, lighting the morbid and copy-paste streets and houses in this little town of Surrey. It was foggy and slightly cold that day, but it did not waver Harry's mood one bit as he kept that smile on his face and trod along the road to meet up with one of his best friends. The streetlamps small flickering fire started fading out of the world and the sun started to completely light the streets and the sky of a light pink and orange tone. All and all his day so far was great.

He made his way to the park to meet up with Hermione and her parents, two dentists in London who were quite ecstatic to meet one of Hermione's friends. They walked to one of the café's in Little whingeing to eat breakfast. The atmosphere was light and happy as he enjoyed himself in the company of a friend instead of the inhuman leeches of human beings know as his Aunt and Uncle. He was vigorously eating a pancake when he crossed gazes with the unthinkable. Gray met Emerald and the gray's face turned an impressive shade of Crayola purple. Fear was starting to cloud his features as confused looks crossed the faces of the Granger family. Hermione turned her head to follow her friend's gaze as she noticed a plump man headed their direction. Hermione instantly realized that this must have been Harry's monster of an Uncle.

The door to the café slammed open and one of the waitress' gave a frightened jump soon breaking one of the glasses in her fright, spilling coffee onto the floor. He didn't really pay much attention as he grabbed the freak by the collar and pulled him out of the restaurant apologizing to the Granger's for letting his nephew leech off of them with lies. They soon disappeared and Harry was being watched over as they made there way to an undisclosed location. He was soon pushed against the wall forcefully. Uncle Vernon approached him so he was towering over him with a menacing glare.

"You worthless waste of space, tricking that poor family into giving you food, how horrifying! I hope you learn your lesson!" he screeched lowly as he started beating, kicking and slapping Harry till a point were he had cut the skin and caused blood loss to start occurring.

Bloodied, battered and bruised, Harry laid waste on the ground as his uncle walked away with a satisfied smirk and a clean man as no eyewitness was seen at the scene as this crime of child abuse took place. This was how Harry's Saturday morning started and it was still 10h AM.

It was at this time of severe damage and almost state of unconsciousness that he noticed the yellowish flame in front of him, just there. It felt so warm and soothing, almost as if lulling him a lullaby. He could almost hear it that he started to sing the words slightly and then fell into a state of unconsciousness. The last thing he saw was a man with soft honey-brown eyes looking at him with a warm smile. His world soon went black.

He had created something, a power that created it's own living, breathing and eating being, but there was one which had left from it's home in Japan, venturing out to find it's rightful master instead of creating its own like the many others. He had followed it all the way to England, Surrey. He called his project Vocaloid, a power that he knew not. He followed it to a secluded building where a boy, with jet-black hair turning slowly to blond, bloodied, battered and had bruises forming on his body. He kneeled down in front of the young boy and decided then and there that he would take him back to Japan, as he seemed unwanted. He gently picked up the boy bridle style and immediately noted how light he was. Once sure the boy was safe within his arms, he opened one of his many portals allowing him international travel. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and stepped in, taking the boy along and starting a fresh new book for his life.

* * *

"Rin! Get down here now!" exclaimed Len with a frustrated look on his face. Once again his letters from his friends this year had gone missing, he suspected his twin of doing the deed.

Rin came down the stairs with a slightly tired expression on her face, still in a nightgown, with slippers to boot, she must have decided to take a day off and relax.

"Where are my letters?" he asked impatiently and Rin gave him a blank stare, she was clueless to what her brother was talking about. He was slightly taken aback by this response and lowered his crossed arms from his chest to his sides.

"You… don't know?" he asked slowly as he was trying to figure out what was going on.

Rin shook her head affirming that she had no clue whatsoever. He sighed and let her go back upstairs, which she happily obliged to and fell back into sleep.

He sat himself at the table and thought who could have stolen his letters? As he thought into it more he realized that some of his stuff had gone missing as well. He had decided to go into his room and check (making sure not to disturb Rin at the same time). His conclusion was accurate as several of his items decided to disappear into thin air. He stepped out of his room quietly and decided to head outside to think about who could have taken his stuff.

Once breaching outside, a large white bird attacked him. Falling to the ground onto his back, he tried to avoid the show of affection he was getting from the snowy owl.

"Hedwig, what are you doing here?" he asked in English to the innocent looking bird with large amberish yellow eyes. Tilting her head slightly to the side, she gave him her look of pure innocence and a hoot.

He couldn't stay mad at the bird of pray for long and soon let her happily rest on his arm, bringing her upstairs to his room. After making sure to close the door silently, and backed up without making any sound, he bumped into someone. Before he could fall though, the person he bumped into caught him and made sure he was balanced.

"Oh Len! Just the person I was looking for!" chirped Miku as she decided to pull the blond along with her and into her room, a nice teal colour. She plopped him down onto her bed and pulled out a knee high strapless stress using the colours of blue, gray and black; Gray for the main theme, blue for the fabric around her torso and chest area that finished in a circular motion with teeth at the tip and blue and black for the trimming at the edge of the dress with a black belt around the waist. She held it up to her and had a cheeky smile on her face. He didn't like that look on her face, not one bit of it.

"So what do you think?" she chirped happily as she twirled around slightly while humming a small incoherent tune though it sounded familiar.

He was slightly taken aback by Miku's question. That's all she wanted? Usually when he was pulled into her room, he was roped into doing something random like going to America to find a golden leek or trying to find where Meiko had gone again. Then again he would embrace the idea of having not to do a tedious and moronic task.

"It looks nice, but why are you asking me?" he said to much, he wished he could retake his words as a devilish grin slowly leeched its way onto Miku's face. She put the dress on the back of her chair and started approaching him with a shark like expression.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that Len-_chan_" she put the emphasis on the chan as if almost accusing him of something. He backed away slowly slamming into the wall and realizing that he was on a bed. Miku was approaching fast. He looked left and right, but was either blocked by a wall or Miku's computer station where she did some of her songs and her homework. He turned his head back to Miku who was right in front of him. He gulped as Miku soon grabbed onto under his armpits and pulled him along off somewhere he had no clue. He had no idea where he was being pulled to, but all he knew was he passed Meiko, Luka and Gakupo on the way, the latter looking quite bemused with Miku's antics.

"Miku, where are you taking me?" he asked with a tone of boredom with slight curiosity (and was that a hint of fear?) in his voice, he wasn't really amused with her, but he wasn't completely bored either seeing as she had been able to pull him for this long.

"Oh don't worry, you'll know soon enough Len-_chan_" there it was again, the same suffix with the same intonation as before. What was wrong with her? Then it clicked for him. W-what if she knew? It would explain the missing clothes and Miku's strange attitude. Also an explanation for the suffix chan.

His heartbeat became quicker and he was swallowing his saliva. What if she knew? He was about to find out for sure. She lead him to a bathroom where she opened the door and let him walk in first, taking a look around the bathroom before she closed a door with a small smile on her face. He looked around the bathroom, a sink, mirrors, shower/bath, counter, toilet and everything else to think of finding in a bathroom.

While Len was occupied in this, Miku pulled the elastic out of Len's hair and waited for him to notice. She then stripped him of his clothes, leaving only his boxers and a bandage around his chest (that was slightly loss, she noted). Well at least he could do was tell Miku before she decided to untie everything.

He opened his mouth to start talking, but-  
"don't worry Len-chan I'm not mad at you, even if I was at first" she said with a smile then pulled of the bandages around his chest. Miku then gave Len a baggy shirt to put over him and the two sat on the floor of the bathroom.

"Len?" she asked curiously as the little blond boy wasn't responding to her voice. The blonde soon embraced her in a hug as tears started to slightly flow down his cheeks. Len rarely ever cried, but he only ever cried in front of a few people, Rin, of course, Master, her, Meiko and Luka. Never would he cry in front of Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Leon, Lola, IA, Lily (an impossibility at best), Oliver (who's somewhere in the world at the moment) and a few others who were just around. (IA, Leon and Lola are in America, IA on a trip to look for a place). It would be the end of him if they ever saw him like that.

Miku smiled slightly as she pulled away from the blond, who smiled wearily as he rubbed his eyes. Miku thought he looked a lot like Rin, but he had features that clearly made the two look slightly different. His eyes were a strikingly unique emerald, while Rin's were a sort of aqua. Len was taller then Rin and Len had a scar on his forehead, but it looked to be healing once Master had done something to it.

"Don't tell the others about this, k? And that I cried, it's kind of embarrassing" he spoke as his face turned slightly red. She nodded her head with a slight giggle in her expression. Soon Miku had a brilliant idea in mind. She took Len's hand from where it was at his sides and pulled him out of the bathroom, completely forgetting that he still had clothes in there. Len gave a pitiful look at his clothes just lying on the bathroom floor as he got farther and farther away from them. He sighed; Hermione had picked out that shirt for his birthday. Well he could retrieve it later, it wasn't like someone was going to USE that bathroom as it was truly to far away for people to know of it's existence. He turned his head back to Miku and his expression changed to that of slight boredom. He knew where this was going, where was he going to be sent of to now? Australia? Dominican Republic, South Africa or would he be sent to Antarctica because Miku wanted to see if there were any penguins who looked different from the one in zoos.

''Miku, where are we going?'' he asked the golden question. Miku smiled at Len once she was facing him, she had stopped walking and had an excited look.

''We're going out!''

''Out?''

''Yes is something wrong with wanting to go outside and get an ice cream or something yummy? Like leek flavoured ice cream… I wonder if that actually exists'' she wondered to herself and all Len could do was roll his eyes at the teal haired girl, ''Anyway, the first thing we need to do is get changed! I don't really want to go out in my pyjamas and I'm pretty sure you don't want to go out in…'' she made a sort of face at what he was wearing, boxers and a baggy shirt, add in slightly messy hair that was loss (Miku thought it looked perfectly fine and wasn't messy, but straight), ''that'' she said while pointing to the exquisite articles of clothing he was wearing.

''Yeah'' he agreed seeing as he looked _very_ fashionable.

''I'll be waiting for you at the door in ten minutes!'' she called out and soon ran to her room. Len stood there looking at Miku's back as she left. He wondered just how she could be this energetic at eleven in the morning; even he was still slightly tired. Well he just came back from a concert, it was to be expected. But Miku also just came from a concert… he blamed her magic trait, maybe it just made her too exuberant. He still had no clue what his was, though he held a bit of pride since neither had Kaito or Gapuko or Gumi or Rin or Miku (to name a few and not go on a list), which made him feel better, a lot better. Shaking his head, he scampered off to get the shirt that Miku decided to all, but strip off of him in her latest discovery. He held the red shirt firmly within his grip and would remind himself to get something for Hermione, Ron and Neville's birthday (he still sent them letters, through Hermione). He pulled off the baggy shirt that Miku had given him and pulled on the slightly less baggy shirt that Hermione had given him as a present, feeling the comfort of something familiar against his skin. Deciding to run a brush through his hair _once_ (something that he always hated doing since his hair had a reputation of being notoriously unruly). He walked off to his room to get his wallet, just in case Miku forgot hers, which happens quite frequently (the theme park, the mall, the parking lot, the parlour, the zoo and Canada… Just to name a few). He wrote a quick note for his sister and closed the door softly, a Rin woken up for the 2nd time in a day when she wanted to sleep was extremely bad, it was almost like a woman scorned (of God have mercy on him if Rin ever gets a boyfriend and gets dumped…). He speeded his way down the stairs passing a Kaito giving him a curious look.

''Hey Len-chan'' oh that horrible suffix, Len stopped and looked at Kaito who was smiling happily away, oblivious to his annoyed attitude. (Kaito was one of the_ few_ people who called him Len-_chan_ (he shuddered), with good reason too as Rin would die before she did that, at his hands, and anyone else who dared calling him that (but he dared not kill Miku as he was to caught off guard, plus he couldn't do that to Miku, she would give him the _look_ and he'd just skip her), the only others being Luka and Meiko (obvious reasons). ( He never goes through with his threats FYI, well almost). There was no use teaching an old and stupid dog knew tricks, yes he just compared Kaito to a dog, he even acted like one once, quite hilarious), ''Where are you going?'' he was curious as to why one of his best friends/family was leaving already and just after a concert.

''Miku…'' he said with a roll of his eyes. Kaito laughed slightly and grinned at the poor soul.

''She's finally going through with her plan to make you see if it's possible to fly using leeks, go to Antarctica and see if there are pink penguins?'' he asked as a grin was plastered on his face.

''Ye- Wait what?!'' he all, but bellowed at the bluenette. He grimaced slightly as he wasn't able to block his eardrums from bursting in time. Damn, the kid definitely had a pair of vocal cords on him. That really hurt, he wouldn't be surprised if the whole house was awake now.

''Oh so it's not that…'' Kaito came to realize once his eardrums stopped wringing and the shota's words echoed through his head, ''so what _are_ you and Miku doing?'' he asked with all of a glimmer of curiosity and pure childish innocence in his eyes. Len was slightly creped out. Kaito, an adult of around 17ish looking that innocent, the mere concept was inhuman, but here was the living proof right in front of his eyes and Kaito pulled off that look damn well to. It was frightening that he looked more innocent then a five year old. If anyone could pull off the impossible, it was Kaito and he would do it with style. He rolled his eyes, at the same time trying to snap out of his near fright. Just… the concept… He slapped his two cheeks and shook his head. Once his eyes were open Kaito was giving him a look of amusement and knowing.

''Miku wants to go get ice cream'' once the words left his mouth, he slapped both hands on top of it and look up at Kaito. Well crap, he just said the magic word for an ice-cream-o-holic. Kaito's eyes sparkled, _sparkled _with happiness, glee, mirth what ever feeling of that was joy he had in his eyes (you name it) as he gave Len a look that made him rethink all logic of the universe, a puppy dog look, the most cutest one that he had ever seen. They even rivalled Miku's and that was a feet on all it's own. He tried prying his eyes away, but he just couldn't. He tried snapping himself together! Get a grip! Kaito is a grown man; he's not _supposed_ to be cute! Only kittens, puppies, bunnies and all that jazz were supposed to be cute, not Kaito, it was impossible illogica- well even _he_ was illogical so maybe, just maybe it made sense. He gave up! It-It…ugh! It frustrated him to no end on how Kaito was a manipulator when he didn't even know.

''Fine, but we have to wait for Miku'' he allowed and Kaito all but jumped and cheered in accomplishment. He sighed and turned around to continue down the stairs. He was meet face to face with Meiko who was smiling happily at his presence and then looked up the stairs to Kaito and a look of confusion befell on her.

''Len-chan?'' He gave up!

''Hum?'' he said and looked at Meiko with a sort of dull boredom.

''What's wrong with Kaito?'' She looked back to the bluenet who squeaked, twirled and jumped of happiness. Creepy, yet cute…she shuddered. Len-chan groaned as he looked back at the ice cream lover then back to Meiko.

''I don't think you really want to know…'' he trailed off and gave a glance to the bluenet then back to the brunette, ''but it involves what he loves the most in the world'' he then stalked off to the door and turned went to pick up a cellphone out of the bowl and stuff it in his pocket and wait at the door. She looked back to Kaito and decided that the best option at the moment was just ignore and purge image from memory like what she did with most of the things she didn't like (even if those annoying memory bastards wanted to come back and haunt her!) She decided to just go to where she was going and enjoy a nice glass of sake while talking to Master and Luka.

The two waited for Miku to arrive and she arrived at the exact time that she said she would. She was smiling happily as she held her side bag/purse and placed it on her shoulder.

''I didn't forget my wallet!'' she exclaimed happily and Len became a great acquaintance with his palm at that moment. Kaito looked back at both Miku and Len, unsure of what was cuter. He let Miku grab onto Len's wrist as she stepped out the door full of cheerfulness and pointed her finger forward. He followed happily at the tail. Miku and Len always had the weirdest of adventures and their personalities mixed together perfectly. He couldn't help, but chuckle it was quite entertaining to watch.

Miku on the other hand only had one thought going through her head. Kaito. She became even more of a klutz in his presence (if that was even possible). She continued marching forward fully aware of Kaito, but not aware that she was about to dislocate a certain blonde's shoulder.

''Hey Miku! Slow down!'' called out Len and that snapped her out of her reveries of Kaitoland. She made a dead stop and looked at Len who bumped into her back, as he was unable to slow down fast enough and tripped on his footing.

She turned around and apologized to Len hastily, quite embarrassed with herself. Len gave her a look and sighed. Pointing a finger in Kaito's direction. She nodded. He pulled himself off the concrete ground and dusted himself off. He waited for Miku to take the hint, which thankfully she did, and they continued on their walk to the parlour. The entire way she walked happily on Kaito's arm.

* * *

Master sipped at his tea happily in the presence of both Meiko and Luka. The show before hand had been a great success and he was enjoying in his own way. Luka and Meiko were talking amiably about how they were going to explain everything in a few years and just how to go about to make sure everyone one safe, the blah blah blah and everything that passed by there mind. Talking about the little and the nothing, love and life (which apparently wasn't as bad as either thought it would be) and what they would do for lunch and birthdays as one in particular was coming up.

All that was interrupted though by a peck at the window. He turned his attention to at and noticed a tawny owl peeking away to be noticed. This wasn't Hermione's owl. He felt a small strand of fear pick at his stomach as he walked over to retrieve whatever letter was attached to the owl's talon. Once the owl had been removed of it's letter, it idly collapsed and basked in the nice sunlight. He placed the letters down, which Luka picked up and picked up the owl to let it rest inside. It seemed quite thankful for that.

Luka examined the letter and felt the texture of the envelope. Parchment. She gulped, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

'

_Mr. Harry Potter_

_1001 W. Tokyo R*_

_Second floor, third room on the left '_

She knew _who_ Harry Potter was, exactly who. She was wondering just _what_ he was doing in their house (she forgot just who Harry Potter was _again_). She flipped the letter and saw the Hogwarts crest. Then her memory clicked again and remembered just _why _a letter addressed to Harry Potter was here again. She handed over to Meiko who stiffened once realizing _whose_ name was scribbled out on the letter and _which_ seal was on the front of it.

''Master…'' she called out weakly and handed over the letter for him to see. He was quite _mad_, no not _mad_, _pissed_, that such a letter had seemed to find itself into his house.

Ripping the letter opened, he noticed just what was written inside. A scolding for going missing, a review sheet, a list of equipment and a letter by the Ministry of magic mandating that if he does not return to Hogwarts they will hunt him down and make sure he attends. He ripped up the letter without a second thought and made a copy of the review and list. He then speed-read the letter dedicated to him and let it burn to ashes. Oh how Dumbledore did not lose his tact.

''I guess we'll have to make the announcement sooner then we wanted'' spoke Master with a hint of sowerness to his voice, ''get Len once he comes back, it doesn't matter if Gumi's here or not, she already knows most likely'' he said and the two women nodded and were off. Master sipped on his tea as he looked down at the remains of the ripped up letter, the seal of Hogwarts laughing at him. He burned it.

If Dumbledore wanted to play this way, of he'll show the loon why you shouldn't mess with the world's greatest and soon to be.

He sat next to Kaito and Gapuko on the sofa while Rin was happily seated next to Miku. Luka and Meiko where next to Master as he had a sad and tired face. The two women smiled reassuringly to him and he smiled back a thankful smile.

''I better be blunt than'' were the first words he spoke, '' Magic is real, you already know that. What you don't know is that entire civilizations exist without our knowing off. Most have evolved to include technology with magic, though there is one'' he said almost as if it was horrible to talk about, ''which sadly holds one of the best magical school educations and some of the world's most powerful witches and wizards, no exceptions, going from Albus Dumbledore to the youngest still alive, Harry Potter'' he spoke and his eyes laid on Len, ''Believe it or not, but that very same wizard is sitting in this room. Anyway, the reason I'm bringing it up is this'' he said while holding a Ministry signed paper, all written in English. The only know fluent English speakers were Master, Luka and Meiko. So it was all gibberish to everyone else's eyes, '' Dumbledore and the Ministry will drag you back to Britain by force wither you like it or not to continue your education at Hogwarts under the watchful eye of Dumbledore and the professors, Len'' he said finally identifying the person. His eyes were locked on a glaring match with the paper, which happily set on fire, just by his look. Master frowned as he looked back at the page and Len, as much as he enjoyed the opinion that Len had on his wizarding government, it wasn't best to set off there magic detectors. The others around Len moved over slightly not really wanting to be set on fire.

''Dumbledore's quite upset about losing his pawn especially one as precious as you'' he said calmly, but Len's annoyed stare did not let up. Master sighed at the boy's attitude.

''I never wanted it'' he spoke in clear and day English with an accent, one not Japanese, '' the friends I made at school were amazing, but I have to be honest with myself, I knew this was going to bite me in the arse, I knew it was, I'll take responsibility and go back. Better Dumbledore believe I was pulled back by my Aunt and Uncle then anything, do they believe that?'' he asked trying to see if his lie could work. Master thought back to the letter and smiled happily, cat-like. It was sly and cunning.

''No, he thought that the Dursley's shipped you off to some family in Japan'' Len smiled as smile just as sly.

''Well good, I let Dumbledore use me as his pawn, as much as I'll hate that, and I'll get him on his good side, but when I see fit we take him off his thrown. I'm quite tired off him being used'' he said with a sigh and rubbed his head. He was getting wide-eyed stares from Kaito, Gakupo and Miku. Master smirked.

''Quite Slytherin of you'' he pointed out. Len snorted at the remark.

''I _was_ originally supposed to be one of the snakes'' he said nonchalantly.

''Master, I do think you should inform Kaito, Miku and Gakupo just who Len used to be'' said Rin, ''me as well since I seem to not know a lot'' she said while glaring at her brother. He gulped, put his hands up in defense and hid behind Luka, who only laughed at the twin's antics.

Master nodded and chuckled slightly.

''Yes explanations should be in order'' he said and caught everyone's attention by clapping his hands. The four decided to sit on the couch seeing as there was enough room now. Master smiled as he looked at Len.

''**Do you want me to explain or you?**'' he asked.

Len shook his head and let him do it instead, seeing as he still had few details on why he was famous a part from surviving the killing curse by Voldemort's hands.

''**Are you sure? Well okay then**'' he said and soon faced the four, '' Len was originally born…'' the tale commenced that way as it felt like hours pass, Master recounting the tale of his miserable life until he was 7.

* * *

He had no idea just why he was standing in front of that bloody door. Five years, five great years since he had left this hellhole. And now here he was standing in front of it with suitcase in hand. For what reason you may ask? Well let's see… _Dumb_ledore had decided that it was unsafe that he stayed in a far away country while Voldemort was still at hand! Terrifying to the bone… no wonder he was written as mentally unstable in the Japanese follow up on him… As much as he loved the man (oh don't get him wrong Harry did love the man… it was the people controlling him the problem), he was quite _eccentric. _Putting it lightly. Swallowing his fears and dread away, he pushed the door bell of number 4 private drive, still giving off that old dull tone. He looked back and could see Rin, Miku and Kaito giving him supportive smiles and thumbs ups from the bushes. In there minds though, they had never seen their friend/brother so fearful, dreadful and all out to the degree of almost phobic, in their lives. It was a shocker since Len always seemed to be a fearless person, boy were they ever _wrong_. Swallowing his saliva one last time, he heard the familiar pounding footsteps of his bitter uncle. Fixing his glasses (as he was in his familiar Harry look, for the time being), a one time nervous tic, he readied himself for the ear yelling he was going to get.

The door opened with a pleasant smiling Vernon, once laying eyes on the person that stood in front of his house, well his reaction was quite unexpected. The door slammed shut in Harry's face. Taken a back by the reaction, he was left in a slight stupor as he heard the hush-hush conversation between his whale of an Uncle and his horse of an Aunt. They peaked out the window, through the peep hole, through the mail slit and even heard Aunty horse face say that if they closed there eyes and look back that he wouldn't be there anymore. The sound that came out of her mouth when she laid eyes on him was as if an emu was dying. Or a whale really, it was just so damn high pitch he could swear that a dog died (**this might be too soon for me…**) or a cat, he would prefer the cat.

''Get inside!'' he heard his oh so lovely uncle hiss out to him like a snake. Pulling him by the wrist he met the nice new carpet after his Uncle whale let him go. The slamming of the door resonated throughout the entire house, but that did not catch Harry's attention, no, what caught his attention was that fact that his Uncle's face that turned that lovely shade of Crayola purple. Ah… that was the nostalgia kicking there. Left in slight terror at his Uncle standing over him like a mad bull (or should he say whale?), he had the instinct to want to curl up in a ball or the wanting to look away and not get spit in his eyes, maybe both.

''**YOU INTOLERABLE BRAT! VANISHING AND THEN SUDDENLY REAPPEARING FIVE YEARS LATER WITH ONLY A NOTICE BY THIS LOON OF A HEADMASTER OF YOURS STATING THAT YOU WOULD BE RETURNING TO US FROM YOUR FAMILY IN JAPAN THAT WE SHIPPED YOU OFF TO?! INSAGNIFIGAN LITTLE BRAT I SHOULD OF LEFT YOU TO DIE AND WATCHED AT THE BLOOD OUZED OUT OF YOU BODY BEHIND THAT SCHOOL! IT WOULD HAVE BEEN WORTH KNOWING YOU WOULDN'T BE A MENACE, A PROMBLEM OR EVEN A BLOODY HIDRENCE TO THE ENTIRE WORLD! BE ASHAMED, BLOODY ASHAMED YOU INCOMPREHENSIBLE, ILLOGICAL, PARADOXAL FREAK OF NATURE! JUST DIE!**'' that was it, Vernon snapped and he would do so with the words and comparisons rich that would make even Shakespeare proud (he was known for his beautiful insults that an his uncanny morbid tales that would put Binns to shame as how he would make anyone sleep, that or Binns would put Shakespeare to shame). Harry flinched at the mere force and tone that his Uncle had taken upon him that he was sure the entirety of the neighbourhood had heard and was sure that the fat lady would be put to shame seeing as he broke a few windows during his rant. He could tell his Uncle's throat was now horse and was slightly content of himself with how he thought of himself superior over Harry. He really didn't mind all that much though as he tended to zone out on his uncle and ignore his harmful words, what he hadn't realized yet was that his Uncle was taking the opportunity to kick and hit at him, though he soon realized it by getting one good kick to the sternum, very close to the heart. He couldn't help, but lowly whimper as tears trickled in his vivid green eyes, haunted by abuse, even if only for the shortest of times, it was burdened with growing up to soon, filled with hurt, pain and death. Even if deep down, those words would hurt, scar and torment his conscience, they always,_ always _did. The power of verbal words hurt more then the power of physical force, even if battered, bruised and broken, they subliminal and subconscious affect those words would take their toll.

It felt like he had been there for hours until his Uncle had left him to lie pathetically on the carpet. For a little finishing present, he decided to spit on him (though he had not noticed he had missed and Harry was _not_ going to comment on that). Dudley gave him a sorry look before he was swatted away by his monster of an uncle. Aunt Petunia gave him once glance before being uncaring and returning to the simple mindless housewife she was. Harry just lay there, unable to move or even cry out for his friends for help. He knew Rin knew. She would definitely know. His breathing was unstable and wavering. Vision blurred as tears he did not know why he was shedding seeped out of his eyes. Maybe it was because he was pathetic? A freak? A monster? A waste of space with nothing better to do than be that little speck of annoyingness in everyone's life. An annoyance…? It might have described him well with his time with the Dursley's. But he knew better, he should know better. He wasn't a waste of space, he wasn't! So why? Why was he thinking like that? It made him feel horrible! Maybe it was the ingraining of the Dursley's on him…? He didn't really want to think anymore. All h-he wan-…wanted to-to… doooooooo… w-wassss resssst…

* * *

Originally, this was 21 pages long... because I had most of the third year written out on that one document and the beginning of this, so it became on big document!

*** This is from Haruhi Suzumiya, surfing youtube, needed an address for the Vocaloids, happen to remember this since it was top comment and voila! **

I might put poetry in here, might, since my English teacher says I should try slam poetry contests since I was_ really_ good at it. So I might put my poem Asylum in here which actually might work great since it fits perfectly with what I want to tell through this story!

Here's the preview as promised:

Snape's Apocalypse:

_Snape, Potions Master extraordinaire, living ghoul of the dungeons, Chief of the snake pit and Half-blood prince (he's still single ladies). Once again dragged into being in the teaching position as DADA teacher for those annoying brats known as third year Gryffindor and Slytherin. As much as he loved Draco, being his godfather and all, one can only go so far as having and arrogant, disrespectful and smart-ass of a godson such as he has. At least he wasn't like Lucius, dear Lord, so god smite him down where he stands by Voldemort wearing a pretty pink tutu with kitty ears and a tail with a nose, wings and a magical wand, all that sparkles and that is overbearingly fluffy and pink (while he's riding a unicorn going on about love, friendship and world peace), with the Avada Kadavra, once that day comes, Lord help him as the Apocalypse has arrived._

I have no idea what happened to the characters... anyway hoped you enjoyed the preview! (they went back to normal when clicking save...)_  
_

Review, I know you want to know just why Snape was thinking this!

~BlizzardNight


	2. Chapter 2

This took some time... I had camp, Digital music and Photography. I woke up everyday at 5am. _5am._ Not something I'm to keen on doing ever again. I had a lot to mull over during a month, and to recover from. People just like to rip my friendship into miniature little piece and love to hate me. Sucks. Anyway took me a while since I gained interest again in one of my old fics, which I scrapped and rewrote. I'm hoping to go to a convention in august. I might cosplay as Russia, I'm still unsure as who to go as...

Either, I'm at least up to Fourth year in concepts and partially written's. I need a Kaito song, a good one. One where he's signing alone, it also must be an original from him. Thank you. Oh and this is not HermioneXLen/Harry. I have the pairing that I won't and it also won't be yaoi. Also, I realized I have an uncanny dislike for Neru Akita, but I'm alright with Haku and Teto, and the Neru dislike is only in the Evillious series. Weird. I can't know everything about Vocaloid, to wide and I don't have enough time to learn everything and watch every video. Also, I think I had at least sixty pages (the entire story is in one words document, unlike all the other ones that I have which are separated by chapter).

Please review! Makes me feel loved, and without that it makes me go a bit crazy. (Most people say they'll be fine if their the last people on Earth. I admit I might kill myself from sheer talkativeness overload and go crazy from no human contact.)

Hope you guys enjoy this lenghty chapter. Took a while.

* * *

Chapter 2

She was feeling unsure, a feeling a kind to doubt and dread. They had been waiting for what seemed like hours for Len to give them the signal, but it never came. They were all tempted to go and look to see what was taking him so long, but Miku always put up the hand to stop them. Even Rin from time to time, but she couldn't stop that feeling of dread forming into a knot in the pit of her stomach. The sun was already setting and the streetlamps had started to light up. She couldn't take it anymore! She was going in whether or not if Miku stopped her.

Looking left and right to make sure no one saw her, she bolted for the copy-paste looking house that was #4 Privet Drive. Miku noticed the petite blond make a bolt for it to the house across the street that their friend (Len) was in to interact with his 'family'. She soon went on hot pursuit of the blonde, Kaito right on her trail. She couldn't help feel that something was wrong as well, but she didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to be pessimistic; she wanted to be optimistic. Kaito noticed that the light to the house they were running to turned on, so deciding to not wanting to get caught, he both tackled Miku and Rin to the ground, covering both their mouths in time for the door to open and a very plump man with a sower look to glance around and glare at anything, animate or inanimate. He soon returned into his house, mumbling about things and slamming the door in the process, locking it for the night. Kaito sighed in relief as he let go of both his compatriots' hands and rose to his feet dusting off his white coat and his blue scarf. He helped pull up both Miku and Rin from where they were on the ground. Both thanked him for his quick thinking and would repay him later (in ice cream) after they got Len back.

They approached the door this time, though discreetly as to not make noise and bring the whale looking man back. Reaching the door, they made a move to unlock it, but before they could, it unlocked itself. All three of them stiffened in there place, expecting the fat man to make a re-entrance, but were left confused when a teen with light blond hair and silver-blue eyes. He looked at all three of them then went back inside as if to check on something, making reappearance only after a few minutes. He put a finger in front of his mouth then gesturing them to follow him. The inside of the house was completely dark, the only light source seeming to be the house alarm lights when movement is detected and the reflection of the moonlight on reflective surfaces. A grave look was on his face as he stopped to show them something.

''I'm sorry'' he said lowly before heading up the stairs, most likely to his room. Kaito and Miku both gave each other looks as they watched the teen live them with a slightly sad face, the sadness only showing in his eyes, as if he wasn't trying to show any emotion. They both wondering why though, Miku's heart dropped slightly, what if the worse happened? They both turned their attention back to their blonde friend who was trembling? Once their eyes adjusted to the light of the room, they knew exactly why. Their laid Len, looking worse for wear than they had ever seen. Miku froze in her shoes, eyes wide, she couldn't look away; she just couldn't.

''Len…?'' Rin voice's was shaking slightly as she reached out a trembling hand to her brother's limp form. She couldn't even believe her eyes at all. She wished it was all a wicked dream, but it wasn't and real life was quite cruel that way. Her hand approached his face, crazing his skin slightly feeling the dried up blood and most likely horrible bruising. She noticed his eyes open and staring back into her calm blue pools.

''I look pathetic don't I…?'' he spoke lowly and painfully. He averted eye contact from her, concentrating on what was around.

Miku and Kaito's shot back to Len once he had started talking, his voice wavering into a very subtle accent as if having loss slight consciousness. Kaito approached the blond boy on the ground. Deciding to ignore his previous words, he gently picked up the boy from where he was laying painfully on the floor. Taken aback by the gesture, he breathed in deeply, causing a sharp pain around his lungs and diaphragm. He stiffened and tried to hold back coughing, not to make any noise and upset his relatives more than they already were.

''You're not pathetic Len!'' called out Miku, a bit to loudly for his comfort. He thought he heard movement from upstairs, but calmed down realizing it came from Dudley's room. He shot Miku a pleading look.

''Please don't be any louder, I-I don't want to get in more trouble'' it was faint and his voice was having trouble reaching their ears. Miku nodded and went to pick up his suitcase, sitting half open, clothes haphazardly in the suitcase or on the floor. Miku decided to quickly put everything back together and noticed a picture containing seven, no eight or more people. Three redheads (and she could see more in the picture though they were in the background, either smiling for it, or just ignoring it), a brunette with frizzy hair, two blonds (not siblings), one was blond while the other was platinum blond, and the one in the middle had jet-black hair. A boy with sandy blond hair was smiling happily between the twins (showing off teeth) and a boy with dark skin and brown hair, giving a weak smile, but had a content look on his face with a slight roll of his eyes. They all looked happy with most of them having the red crest on their breast pocket while two had a green one and one yellow. The boy with jet-black hair had the green crest clued on top of his red one written 'honorary Slytherin'. She put everything back and soon joined the others.

During that time, Kaito was slowly making progress to the door trying not to hurt his friend even more than he already was while trying to make their escape. Rin was right next to them, making her way quietly over to the door and quickly, as to have the door open would make it faster for them to leave this place.

''Ka-ito… c-can yo-u put-t me-e do-wnnn…I-I'm ha-having tr-oub-ble brea-eathing-ng'' he choked out, as he wheezed and had shallow breathing. Kaito followed the request and put his friend down, so they could slowly limp out. Rin noticed this and made her way over to help make it faster to get to the door. Approaching the harsh weather from outside, they made sure to be as slow as possible while also being as discreet. Once out the door, Miku came and closed it behind them, holding Len's suitcase with both her hands as it seemed quite heavy. He smiled a thank you smile to the teal haired girl who returned the same smile with authentic feelings. The three continued there slow, but steady way to the house that they were staying while Len had to stay in England.

''I'll go tell Meiko, Luka and Master'' said Miku as she started a steady paced run to the house.

Once she had left, they picked up there pace a little as well, but making sure that Len wouldn't keel over on them.

''Len are you okay?'' asked Rin all of a sudden, '' a part from the obvious…''

Len smiled a reassuring smile her way, but it didn't make her feel any better than she already had. He nodded his head. His focus wavered slightly, but he tried staying awake. It was difficult since he was feeling the insistent tug into blissful darkness where no pain could reach him.

''Len, please stay awake were almost there'' insisted Kaito as they approached the driveway of the big house that was housing all of them, as well as including Oliver (who was in another part of England at the moment, well supposedly to their knowledge at least). When they reached the front door, it slammed open revealing a panicked looking Luka and Meiko while Master must have been looking for supplies. Once reaching the doorframe, he smiled at both women before succumbing to the darkness tugging away at his conscious.

''I'm sorry…'' were his final words before being caught by Meiko and falling into an unconscious state.

* * *

It was nerve rackingly pitiful, the silence that surrounded them was cold and distant, haunting even. It was taunting, cruel, horribly intoxicatingly indulging and most of all depressing. A 50/50 game of knowing or not, clueless or in the know of your surroundings and the people that you decided to surround yourself with. It was in this situation that they found themselves stuck in. Of not knowing the reason of why and the catalyst to it all; would they have to go back hours, days, weeks, months or, in the dire of situations, years? The answer would be terrifying, but also fulfilling.

On the second floor of the large house were three bedrooms and various other rooms, but one room was occupied, unlike all the others. A dishevelled boy was laid out on the bed underneath the covers, tossing slightly every now and than. He was mumbling things as he tossed slightly in his bed. He had bandages a bit everywhere around his body. He was shaking as he kept repeating the words, 'I'm sorry', 'No', 'I didn't mean it' or 'it was an accident'. It was almost to the point of spasmodic and at random time that they occurred. An owl perched on her perch, watching her master. She noticed his eyes flickering slightly and the soft glow of red and green escape slightly before going back to nothing more than closed eyelids. She would watch as the night continued on.

On the floor bellow there's where the owl and injured boy rested, was a mismatched group of people, succumbed to a great silence. Sleep was beckoning to them, but they refused. They had a mystery to figure out and it wasn't even better knowing that the mystery they were trying to uncover was the one of their injured friend. A teal haired girl sat unsure on the couch clutching the fabric of her skirt as she thought and thought and thought. Was the picture a clue? She was thinking over and over. She was quite unsure, maybe there was a clue in the suitcase at her feet, but it didn't feel right to look through her friend's stuff. She bit at her lip as she was at a loss of what to do, usually Len would be here to help her, or Rin or Kaito or Luka (usually Luka) when she couldn't find her mystery shrouded friend. But now, having even the simplest idea to his past was not as fulfilling or even great as she thought it would be. She couldn't take it! The silence, the guilt, the fact of knowing that one of your best male friend's almost died on that night and the atmosphere that enveloped this room. She despised it! She suddenly stood up and all attention turned to her.

''I hate it'' she said lowly, the sound of her voice almost not even catching there ears, '' I hate the fact that Len was hurt and that we can do nothing about it, I hate it that because of that we are just sitting here either mopping or trying to figure out what's wrong or the fact that we don't even know a thing about Len than what we thought we knew!'' Her voice increased and increased as she went on with her 'hate list'. And to be honest with herself: it felt quite good to vent like that.

''I know how you feel Miku, but there is nothing we can do about it, if we could I would be more than happy to, but we can't'' spoke Meiko seeing as nobody decided to be responsible and respond to Miku, '' We could try to see what was the catalyst to it all, or just what happened to Len before his time with us and those two years he was coming and going, but the person we need isn't here. So it brings us back to the beginning, we can't do anything'' the words sunk in like pulling off a Band-Aid on skin, it hurt. The fact that Meiko was the one to say it and not Luka made it even worse as to how powerless they were. Gumi bit at her lip, trying not to say anything. She really wanted to, she really did, but Master sent a to her look giving her an option of tell or not. She couldn't decide. There were so many consequences, the good and the bad kind and far too many backlashes. She spoke, risk having her identity revealed and falling into the situation Len was in. Not speak and risk having killed her friend and losing her family's trust (or so that's what she thought). She was about to speak when Miku beat her to it.

''I know it might seem rude, but when I was putting everything back into Len's suitcase, I-I found these'' she said, averting her gaze from Master, but shoving a whole bunch of pictures into his face, ''There are also letters… the good and the bad'' she said quietly as she also handed them to Master. Kaito was the one to take them from Master after he handed them out, sitting on the couch next to Gakupo, he skimmed through the pictures and read through some of the letters, good or bad, coming to a small conclusion about the people they were just at before. Master averted his gaze from his family, he had not told the _whole_ truth about the little blond boy (_supposedly_) lying in the bed upstairs and he felt quite uncomfortable talking about it.

''Master, how did you come across Len-chan?'' Kaito asked as he put the pictures and letters down, they were soon picked up by Gumi and Gakupo, and looked at Master, who was getting both worried glances from the older women.

''I guess I actually have to tell you'' he looked around the room, his eyes landing on a picture for a few minutes as he spoke, ''I found Len around here, as you all know he was originally, Harry Potter, that's not true though, born Autumn Potter, turned Harry Potter from a defunct spell, which also was able to bring Rin semi back among the living'' he sighed and turned his gaze back to Kaito, '' he was abused, beaten to the point of dying when I found him, it's because of the fact that the power chose him and Rin that their with us, if it wasn't for that fact, he would have gone insane with the fact that he had another personality living inside his body, he would have killed himself from the sheer amount of fear and insanity that it would have brought along, add in the fact that part of Voldemort's soul was inside of him ingrained inside that damn scar, you would have one hell of a mental case on your hands'' he was blunt, to the point and let no opening for questions, he wanted it to be clear and no repeats, '' lucky I found him at the time that I did, if the blood loss wouldn't have killed him, sharing one body with two people and being a Horcrux would have. The Dursley's, Petunia and Vernon and Dudley, had no idea where 'the freak', as Vernon called him, had disappeared to and was glad to have him out of his hair, if not, worse mental scarring would have come'' he rubbed his hands behind his head and collapsed into the chair behind him, '' Len's one hell of a mental case to deal with, but I think we did a job to change that'' he relaxed into the chair.

''Now you know slightly more on me'' a weak voice called out with a faint smile pulling at his lips. Coughing slightly into his hand he was slowly walked over to an empty chair and sat down a bit uncomfortably, since all eyes were on him. He was soon flanked by a large snowy owl that placed herself contently on his lap, and he visibly relaxed on he started playing with her feathers.

''Len what are you doing down here? You're hurting yourself more than you already are!'' exclaimed Gakupo as he fretted over Len like a mother hen.

He smiled kindly to the purple haired man as he continued to pet the snowy owl in his lap.

''It's quite hard to rest when Miku here is yelling'' he lied slightly, he didn't want to make them worry even more than they already had to. It wasn't worth it.

Gakupo gave a look that said 'I don't believe a word coming out of your mouth' while Master gave him a look around the lines of 'there's more than just Miku's highly obnoxious yelling' while Luka and Meiko frowned at the blond standing in front of them. Luka, with her arms crossed furiously over her chest, walked over to the blond boy and put her face a bit uncomfortably close to his.

''Len, don't lie, as much as you are good at it, I can tell'' she said with a wry smile on her face. Len sighed as he hugged Hedwig close. He looked at Master who was seated in his chair looking intently at the blond, as if knowing what exactly what was going through his mind and bothering him.

''I've been contemplating, about school and just what's going to happen from here'' there was more, but he wouldn't push it, at least he was getting this much.

''You don't want to go back'' he spoke, he also meant the Dursley's. The boy in front of him had not said it, but he knew all to well his opinion on his uncle. His cousin was fine; the root of his problem was the hate and negativity his uncle was feeding off. Len nodded his head as he buried it in Hedwig's plumage, the bird of prey lightly nipping at the blonde's fingers.

''But I have to go back to them, Mahoutokoro is a great school, but I'm going to be pulled back to Hogwarts, even if I'm enlisted to that school for the next few years, they won't care, they want their weapon were they can see it'' he took a breather as his eyes became unfocused and lost in thought. He was thinking too much into things, but it scared him if he was only scratching the surface. He didn't want to think about it, ''even if that means almost killing me to kill someone else, even if that someone else is a homicidal sociopath with a cruel trigger finger and the idea to kill anyone 'impure'. It's annoying'' he said as he curled in up on himself, pulling his knees up to his chest and Hedwig closer, so much that she was feeling squished, but she would be there for her master, '' but it's also terrifying. So many people are counting on me; so, so many, that I'm to scared to let them down. That I'll continue living a lie just for them, just to kept them safe. It's always like that. They either hate me or adore me. They also don't understand me, they think I'm reckless, courage and brave, others think I'm insane…they might be right there'', he said that last part lowly, he didn't know why he wasn't shutting up, why he was just blabbing everything out. He didn't know, all he knew that it cleared his mind, '' but I'm scared, terrified. A sole man is out on a life mission just to kill me, who wouldn't be petrified in fear '' he spoke sadly to himself, as if the rest wasn't supposed to be spoken out loud, a monologue of sorts, one that showed a very judged (as well as judgemental) person. One of his eyes, Miku and Rin noticed, had become a scarily red colour.

''I'm so confused I don't know what to do. I'll that I know is that the fate their pushing me into is one of suicide'' he kept rambling on, making no sense. Hedwig soon bit on his fingers hard, snapping him out of it complete. He shook his head and look down at the bird that hooted happily away. He flushed in slight embarrassment that the thing he hoped wouldn't have happened, happened. Mumbling a small apology. He soon stood up on two unsteady feet and walked over to Miku smiling a small smile.

''Could I have my suitcase please?'' he said, holding out a hand. Miku was in slight confusion as to what her friend was asking. He noticed it on the floor and some of his letters and photos on the table. Sighing slightly, he picked them up and put them in his suitcase before leaving for the door.

''Where do you think you're going?!'' called out Rin as she ran up to her younger brother. She pulled on his wrist to stop him from leaving into the night. Len smiled at his older sister, but she only glared at him with full force.

''I have to leave to the Dursley's'' was the only thing that left his mouth.

''You're crazy you know that'' she retaliated, but he only laughed it off as if was the most normal thing he had ever heard.

''My friends told me that all the time,'' he said with a sigh before continuing on his way.

''Why?'' Gumi said this as she stood up from her spot on the couch. Len turned his full attention to her, his cheeks turning a slight pink shade. He smiled at her, but she rolled her eyes, as much as she knew he meant it, it was getting on her nerves at the moment.

''Why? Because if I don't turn out to be in their house their to cook their breakfast or do any other tedious chore before they wake up than I might get something a lot worse than what you saw last night'' and he was off, but not without Rin tailing him. He stopped and looked at her with a slight look of annoyance.

She gave a stubborn look as she crossed her arms over her chest.

''I'm coming with you'' her word was final and left no room for arguments. He sighed and shook his head, than giving her a hand gesture for her to fallow him. Whistling a high-pitched note, he called upon his bird Hedwig, who knew just what her Master was telling her to do. She would have a job to do later, and big job.

Rin trailed behind her brother with a slight calculative look. She understood just why he was doing this, since they were twins for a reason, what annoyed her was that he blocked a lot of his memories from her. She only knew few things, and they didn't fill her enough. Now she got to know her aunt, uncle and cousin. Though the aunt and uncle seemed quite unpleasant. She bumped into him when he stopped what seemed to be in front of a door. Len's grip on his suitcase tightened as evened out his breath, closing his eyes to be able to move on. He took Rin's hand, and she was slightly startled by the fact it was so sudden.

''It might seem stupid, but we can't unlock the door, you can't be seen until I tell you to come out and I have to get us in through our powers'' he said, she understood him completely, didn't mean that she didn't find him mental for even wanting cause him more physical strain than he already had. She mumbled slightly with a puff of annoyance. He laughed at her antics and Rin smiled slightly at him. He did seem slightly better.

The scenery before their eyes changed instantly from the nice dawn light to the eerie dark light of a bedroom. He put down his suitcase and looked around the room to not find his familiar. He soon realised why, while he was gone the Dursley's put bares on his windows. Just great… Rin looked in astonishment at the barren room, containing a desk, a bed, a dresser with a drawing of an owl on it, a moving portrait of a couple in dancing in the windy season of autumn. She soon looked over to the windows, to find her brother standing in front of them and tracing his hand on something solid. They looked a rusty colour and quite old. Had they put bars on his window? Just who were these deranged mental nut jobs that her brother had been living with! (Well she had been too, but she couldn't quite remember for the reason of being an add-on-soul to her brother's body).

''Len…?'' was all she could say as she walked over to her twin. He sighed as he looked over to his sister and gestured to sit down on the bed. He held onto his pants as he looked down at them.

''I haven't been quite truthful with you now haven't I Rin?'' He said to her while trying to give a sad smile, which just made her laugh, he looked so cute! Okay she was getting off topic. After calming down from her little (and quiet) fit. She nodded her head, wiping a tear out of her eye.

''We both know the fact that we tend to change genders as if it was as natural as breathing, but we didn't know the reason why, until Master told us. You're Harry, I'm Autumn. Though I guess that's inverted now'' he said with a slight chuckle as Rin grinned happily and rubbed her little brother's hair.

''Of course it is, I'm mean I do make the better girl'' she said proudly, puffin up her chest with a smug smile.

''No, I think Kaito does'' said Len off handily. Rin had to cover her mouth not to laugh as the mental images popped into her head like wildfire. Miku probably would die of nosebleeds if she saw Kaito in girl clothes, like she did with a certain someone.

''Okay I admit that was good'' she gave him the touché for this round, she would win the next one, ''Back on topic, you were about to let me in on what I've been missing out''.

Len looked at her, slightly having forgotten with the image of a cross-dressing Kaito still imprinted in his mind. He nodded his head as he said 'right' while trying to remember what he was going to say to her. He opened his mouth remembering where he had been cut off and was about to start when he heard a bagging at his door. His eyes widened as the bagging continued.

''**Coming sir**!'' he called out, almost strangled as he was thinking of what to do. His aunt Petunia was about to burst down the very hinges of the door for him to get off his sorry little freak of an ass and get to cooking. He gestured for her to go into the closet until he could call her out. She obliged just this one time since she was told before hand that this would happen. Just as she closed the door to the closet, the door to the room opened and her brother was pulled out in his Harry guise while she watched as everything went dark again.

* * *

Gumi just stood there as she watched the door close shut right in front of her eyes. She didn't get him, but that's what she liked about him. She had to ask the question of why. Why return to an uncaring family? She would find out the reason, but not now. As she looked around at the state of the people around her and rolled her eyes as she placed a hand on her forehead. She might be younger than everyone in the room, but she was definitely taking it better than five out of the seven people (she was not included in the five, so it would make four).

Soon the environment around them calmed down as the seven of them had expressions of clear annoyance against one another, though Master wasn't annoyed at anyone in the room, nor was he really annoyed (all that much). What annoyed him was that Kaito, being the annoying and remembering person that he was, remember what he said early on in the morning before Len had arrived and went on with that… depressing… monologue of his. The reason for being mad was he had to repeat himself, something that he wasn't very found at doing, but the blunete was just clueless to what he was feeling and smiled on with that smile of his.

''Len-chan is actually not Harry?'' he said with a _very disturbingly _innocent look on his face that was not out of place. Leave it up to Kaito to remember. (And to be creepy yet cute!)

Miku turned her head away from Kaito instead of looking at him, as did Meiko and Luka while Master just had a look of annoyance on his face. Gakupo looked at his blue haired friend with a look of bewilderment while Gumi had to roll her eyes at the blue haired ice-cream lover. So the first person to say something and of all people it's Kaito and he asked the most trivial of questions. Predictable.

''Yes and no, Len is Harry, but at the same time isn't. Rin is Harry, but at the same time isn't.'' he spoke out in frustration, it was too complex to explain, especially to someone like Kaito… or would he be able to understand? Looking over at the blue haired man, he tried mulling over. Kaito was just a mystery to him; he was childish yet mature, stupid while also being intelligent: A true oxymoron.

''That little kid is brewing up a tempest for us'' said Gakupo suddenly sitting next to Meiko who snorted at the comment.

''I think that defines him perfectly'' she pointed out to Master while he pinched the bridge of his nose. Were they ever going to stay on topic? No, no they weren't. He was lucky he only had these _idiots_ with him; hell would reign upon him if he ever decided to let all the others in. Having Yuzuki might not be that bad…okay maybe she would. He sighed and soon came face to face with Kaito's strikingly blue eyes (just like Len's emerald, he thought).

''Can you tell us than why their like that?'' he asked with a tone of demanding, contradicting his facial features, though they did show a hint of want of knowing.

Readjusting his position so Kaito was not inches away from his nose, he pushed back the chair, something that Kaito noticed, he backed up as well with a sheepish grin on his face, dumping into Gumi in the process who flushed and gave him an annoyed stare while he flashed his smile. Master cuffed his chin in his hands as he crossed one leg on top of the other, waiting so he would have everyone's attention. Once the little kerfuffle was over he took a breath in to calm his nerves. He needed to start drinking coffee again.

''On the 31 of June, twins were born to one Lily Evans and James Potter. Autumn Lily Potter and Harry James Potter the older being the boy. Something happened to Harry a few months after his birth leaving Autumn as the sole heir to the Potters, seeing as the Wizarding world of Britain did not want the eldest Potter to be female, since in the Potters the eldest, male or female, becomes the Lord of the house. Dumbledore, being the strongest Wizard in Britain, was manipulated into changing Autumn to Harry using an old spell, a frowned upon spell, but not forbidden. That spell allows the caster to change the live blood relative of the dead person to become that person who has moved on, stronger among twins. The spell backlashed, causing Harry's soul to attach itself to Autumn's also changing her to Harry in the process. There are consequences to the backlash though…'' he said, not really wanting to innumerate the multitude of side-effects to the spell if it's defunct, he averted his gaze trying not to look into the curious eyes of his family. He just wasn't ready yet, not unless he was pushed, ''on the 31st of Halloween of the following year, you all know that Lily Evans and James Potter were murdered, by Voldemort having been given up the location not by Sirius Black, but by Peter Pettigrew. Voldemort failed using the Avada Kadavra on Autumn/Harry, also causing his soul to be embed into his scar, and we all know the rest…'' he trailed off. His hand wasn't on his chin anymore, but he was firmly sitting on them to stop them from trembling in sheer anger. Just the sheer idea of one of _his_ family having _that_ sort of punishment bestowed onto them, as many believed a _Saviour_. Cowards. The lot of them.

Gumi gulped back the lump in her throat; she wasn't expecting things to be _this_ bad. She knew the consequences of that spell. A-and s-she just _couldn't_ _imagine_ Len, sweet, annoying, kind and all out franc Len, t-to have to suffer through _that_. It made her sick to the stomach. I guess what he said was true, Gumi thought; the best of people get the worst. She blinked back tears, turning away her head, clenching her fist and biting her bottom lip. She didn't want to think of it. Especially even worse seeing as Rin must have faced almost the exact same thing, almost, seeing as she was the attached spirit, but she wanted to stay optimistic, there was the 50% chance she didn't even face it! Oh she hoped it was that one, she hoped. Master sent her a glance and gave her a knowing look. She smiled as she could feel more tears tugging at her eyes to take life in the human world.

''…Master, what are the consequences?'' Miku held a twinge of hesitation in her voice. She was sure she didn't want to know, but another part of her screamed out she had to know, as it is in a human's nature to be curious. She couldn't deny that part; it was eating away at her. Curiosity fuelled by fear.

Master sighed, knowing he was going to get the question either way, sending a sidelong glance to Gumi, he nodded his head to her. She smiled in thanks to him. Pulling herself off of her chair that she had fallen into, trying to control herself, she voiced out what she was most grateful for that Master offered her.

''I'll be leaving'' she then made a b-line for the door, but was stopped by Miku holding onto her wrist, telling her not to leave, she sent the teal haired older girl a smile (something that had all been doing a lot lately) and spoke what she truly needed, ''I'm sorry Miku, I need a breather'' she than pulled away her wrist from the older girl and scampered out the door into the cold British air, something that felt nice to her nose and skin.

Miku stared at the door for an instant before turning on the ball of her feet (her hair turning into a deadly weapon at that very instant) and facing Master who was smiling slightly at the door. Miku frowned at Master's look, he seemed to have known something…she pushed that thought out of her head and approached the man that gave her the life she was living. He turned his gaze to her once she entered his line of sight, dread filled his eyes, she noted it was not a topic that he would want to talk about, but one he knew he needed to talk about.

''The consequences?'' he said with a dull tone, slightly hallow. She nodded her head vigorously, though albeit slowly. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at her dead in the eyes, sending a chill down her spine, ''it causes mental disorders, split personality and schizophrenia being the most common, bipolar being another, the rest vary depending on the person, you could just have schizophrenia and split personality, but there very severe and unlike the muggle world, very permanent. Unlike that one stopping and wondering what happened with your life, it could last longer, kill and make you go insane. Even _if_ you are able to be rid of the backlash it's still there, schizophrenia and insanity. It gives you the feeling of being ripped into two and never being re-hemmed back together. Imagine being ripped in three… for some that feeling doesn't exist, for others…'' he couldn't finish his sentence, Meiko had gripped his shoulder knowing that he wouldn't be able to finish his sentence and that he should finish it off soon, since he was depressing them. He sighed through his nose and stood up; clapping his hands he gathered his family's attention.

''You can leave now'' he said and the rest of his family scampered off to wherever in the house, but soon trying to find an escape route to leave, without Luka, Master or Meiko's notice.

''There going to be trying to escape?''

''Yup''

''Should we stop them?''

''Nope''

The two women looked at each other bewildered by their Master's nonchalant attitude. He smirked as he relaxed into his seat a bit more, crossing his arms behind his head as he looked out the window, noticing the first of the escapees.

''You should join them, I think he needs you all more now at the moment, since he likes making things hard for others, he has right intentions, but he can never seem to trust others with his problems very well'' he said with a slight chuckle, remembering that Hermione girl who kept on hitting and complaining to him that she was there to _help_ _him_ whenever he needed it. He chuckled even more deciding to take his mind off of the unpleasant, he need to send a note to Hermione, Len would definitely need his friends, and want to see an old one, ''But before you two leave can you call Tsukiko in, I have a letter to send'' he said while pulling out his pen from his pocket and getting some of the paper that was left on the table. Luka nodded her head than walked off into the kitchen getting Tsukiko and an envelope.

Meiko leaned down onto the chair with devious eyes as she stared out the window that Master had been looking out of before. She let out a sigh as she shook her head soon deciding to turn around and lean on the chair, her hands gripped on the top. Master lifted up his head as he made a sound of wondering what she wanted.

''You know… he might yell at you later'' she said with laughter lacing her voice. He snorted at her before returning to looking at his letter that he was writing.

''Let him yell… he's going to thank me later''

''Oh I know, I said _might_. Doesn't mean he actually will yell, he _might _just glare instead'' she said with a sly smile. He growled at her in annoyance as she walked away to where Luka was coming back from, Tsukiko and envelope in hand. She watched a confidant Meiko strode by and saw an annoyed Master sitting on his chair.

''Do I even want to know?'' she asked in a laughing sort of voice while giving the brown haired man what he asked for and what he forgot to ask for. He thanked her and returned to writing his letter. Things were looking up slightly as the clouds cleared.

* * *

Gumi sat on the swing set going back in forth in the fog of the dawn light. It calmed her nerves as the wind rustled in the leaves, playing a soft tune. Swaying back and forth slightly she kicked her feet on the ground, making a little bit of dust. She just couldn't stand it. She wanted to protect the ones she loved. Ever since her mother… she shook her head at the thought, she didn't want unpleasant memories, not when she had unpleasant thoughts. There was no use adding more to the sentimental train. She lifted her head up once she heard the sound of approaching footsteps. The frown that had invested itself onto her face turned into one of confusion. Approaching her was a smiling face with a long blue scarf tailoring his neck and a dull blue coat going to his calf, his hands were in his pocket as he approached the green haired girl.

''Kaito?''

''It's quite cold in Britain isn't it?'' he said as he plopped himself on the swing next to hers, pushing himself slightly.

''And, there's probably another reason for why you're out here?'' she spoke and he nodded his head. Turning his head to hers, with a calm expression on his face, as if accepting any answer she gave at him, he gave her his question in return. Answering a question with a question.

''Do you want to come to go see Len, after those animals are gone'' He said sincerely and Gumi couldn't help to snicker at the comment that he said and with a straight face no less! He joined her in her laughing, though his was slightly lighter in tone.

She nodded her head, standing up suddenly while stretching from sitting down. Kaito watched her with an amused expression as she cracked her knuckles and felt ready to walk.

''Come on, the whale leaves in 5 minutes and the horse in another 3 after his'' she said as she walked with a slight skip in her step. She soon noticed Tsukiko fly over there heads in the direction of London. She wondered what Master was sending. She returned her stare to the slowly awaking streets around her, seeing the lights turn on, hearing the little noises of TV's and animals. Kaito had also seemed to notice that seeing as he had taken a great interest in it now. She stopped when she saw the sign of Privet Drive, putting a hand in front of Kaito to stop him from walking into the oncoming car and the man sneering at them with a disgusted look. She didn't care all that much while Kaito gave him a curious glance.

''Why was he sneering at us?'' asked Kaito curiously as the car made a sharp left and sped off to wherever it was going. Gumi shrugged as she faced her elder. Twirling her hair with her fingers, she decided to give him a slight hint, filled with barely traceable sarcasm.

''I don't know… maybe because your hair is _blue_ and mine is _green_?'' he frowned at her, as he was able to hear the sarcasm that she had put into her voice. Shaking his head, he mumbled something incoherent and soon took Gumi's wrist. Letting out a little cry of surprise, she was tripping over her own feet while Kaito pulled her along. Stopping behind a tree, Kaito leaned his head out from behind it, giving him a good angle for the front door, as Gumi peaked out from the back, looking for way to enter the house, unseen and unheard. Returning to hide behind that thick tree trunk, Kaito turned his head to the left, spotting the familiar sight of teal hair.

The next car left with a horse faced woman, she turned to her left, unlike her husband who had gone to the right. Gumi gestured for Kaito to follow her, who intern gestured to Miku to follow them. They ran over into the house and noticed purple hair making their way threw the back of the house, and a small cry of surprise could be heard. The three continued in to soon see Gakupo helping a dark haired boy pick up what seemed like flour off of the environment around him.

''**What the hell are you guys doing here?**'' he must have hissed it out in English seeing as Gakupo, Miku and Kaito gave him confused faces. Gumi sighed as she helped Len clean the floor.

''**We were worried about you**'' she replied and could see the little look of shock in Len's eyes, she laughed slightly. Soon footsteps were heard, two pairs of them.

''**Harry!**'' one called out in English while the other called out Len in Japanese.

The two came to the scene of four strangers in the house and Harry and one of the strangers covered in flour.

''Why don't you just use magic?'' asked Rin while waving her hand, soon all the flour was gone from the floor and he was back to his normal state of blond hair. The boy, now recognized as Len, frowned at Rin while picking up the bag that contained the flour. He dusted himself off while answering her.

''Yeah, use magic, get caught and made public that I have returned and face the wizarding world's annoying comments. Let's not forget get sent to _Azkaban_ and get my wand _snapped_. Yes Rin, I think I'll use magic'' he spoke a bit harshly and soon noticed her visibly flinching. His expression soon changed to one of realisation as he covered his hands with his mouth, ''Rin I-I-'' he was saved from apologizing by Rin who understood him completely. He dropped his head in slight shame as he held his clothes tightly in his hands.

''I-I'll… just go continue what I was doing'' he spoke as he left for the kitchen, ignoring the others that had snuck out and come to see him. They gave him concerned looks, but he just continued cooking what seemed like a cake. Deciding they wouldn't get anything more out of him now they followed Rin to where she sat on the couch, talking to the light blonde haired boy in what seemed like English. Taking seats on the sofa and surrounding chairs, they couldn't help, but looking back and forth between the décor of the house and Len who was making a few mistakes here and there.

''What's he doing?'' asked Gakupo suddenly from where he was seated alone on the chair, finally breaking the silence that had occupied the household. Surprising him, as well as the others, his question had come out in English.

''Magic, first off'' said Rin as she turned her head to Dudley, who nodded his head and looked at the purple-haired man.

''My mum forced him into making tonight's desert seeing as the store didn't have any left and sadly, he's also a surprisingly good cook'' there was a clattering sound coming from the kitchen as a few curse words were thrown into the air. There heads instantly turned to look at where the sound came from to only see Len picking stuff as well a cleaning stuff up. Still ignoring them, he instantly returned to cooking what they now knew as cake.

At least an hour passed before a knock at the door made them conscious of time and exactly where they were. Dudley stood up and walked to the door, letting his eye see through the peep hole, he could make out three women (two women and a girl), two brunettes (one with short hair that came to the neck area while the other had ungodly bushy hair), and one with long pink hair. The tall brunette had a slightly bored look; the bushy haired one had an impatient one while the pinkette had an awkward smile. Moving back he opened the door and the bushy haired girl dashed pass him into the kitchen and tackle hugging Len to the ground. Who had a look of surprise while flushing.

''You _idiot_! Tell me when you get yourself into trouble at _least_! You're even more _stubborn than __Ron__. _Harry, stop trying to keep everything to yourself… you have friends for a reason…'' she than started mumbling stuff while she started crying slightly. Taken a back by his best friend he hugged her closely with a soft smile one filled with kindness.

''I know Hermione, I'm an idiot, I'm all that… but at least I'm back'' he said softly, lifting her eyes up, teary eyes sparkling with surprise than filled with glee and replaced with a smile. A small, curt cough caught them back to reality as they realized they were being watched by at least eight people, and they were in quite an _awkward_ position. Flushing in realization they both got up off the floor, dusting them-selves off seeing as Len was covered in flour again.

''Sorry, about that'' Hermione said while bowing her head then looking up again, meeting their eyes, ''My name is Hermione Granger, one of Harry's best friends from Hogwarts''.

''So you're Hermione!'' exclaimed Rin as she approached the bushy haired girl with a happy smile soon putting her arm around the British girl's shoulder, ''My name's Rin, Len's older sister, or brother, depending on the situation really'' she said as she waved her hand around nonchalantly while Len rolled his eyes and crossing his arm over his chest while Hermione smiled brightly with tears hanging at the edge of her eyes.

''It's a pleasure to meet you Rin, Harry's told me a lot about you in his letters'' she said and Rin sent a devious grin to her brother, who making hand gestures to his throat to tell her to stop talking.

''What kind of things has he talked about?'' she asked with a nice smile, only her brother knowing it was filled with malice behind the actual happiness, blackmailing her little brother was one thing she liked doing. Hermione, looking back and forth from twin to twin, realized where this would be going, seeing as she had a little sister at home.

''The normal'' she said hastily while waving her hands back to stop Rin in her tracks. Rin huffed in defeat, as she knew she wouldn't get anything out of Hermione. She soon decided to attach herself to her brother and sent him an annoyed pout.

''Your no fun you know that?'' he glared at her while trying to remove his sister from his shoulder and be able to return to what he was doing. He was unsuccessful in his attempts and earned cocky looks from Rin. He sighed in defeat and decided to take a verbal approach to the problem (much to the others disappointment as they were enjoying watching the two's little kerfuffle).

''Rin, _off_'' he said, annoyance could be heard lacing his soft voice. She soon obliged with a wolfish grin, returning to stand next to Hermione. He walked over to the counter he was working on to notice that his work was not all for not. Hermione took a seat in front of her friend and watched him finish off the cake with interest. After battering the cooking batter and poring it into multiple round metal trays, he placed them in the oven, kicking it close with his foot and rubbing his hands on the apron (Dudley's old one) he was wearing. He looked up at the occupants of the room, the ones not supposed to be there.

''What are you guys going here, especially you Hermione'' his hands were on his hips as he tapped his foot on the floor impatiently waiting to be answered by his unforeseen visitors. While the others looked at each other awkwardly, Hermione stood up to Harry's annoyance, being used to it.

''Master invited me here, he told me you needed a bit of cheering up… so I came as soon as I could'' she said and Harry's impatience's turned into surprise, something that made Hermione a bit proud.

''He…He invited you here just to cheer me up…?'' taken a back by Master, a warm smile filled his face, ''should have known he would do that…'' he mumbled to himself as he looked to the others, ''same excuse?'' he asked and they nodded vigorously. He sighed and placed a hand on his head, just what was he going to do now? It than hit him.

''If you guys are here, make yourselves useful at least, want to cheer me up, help me finish things up before my aunt and uncle get here'' he said before handing them out lists of things to do, surprising Meiko and Luka as they got list as well, list that involved alcoholic beverages.

''I have to go Harry, but we'll catch up later'' said the pale blonde boy before going outside, Harry nodded his head and looked back at the eight other people, telling them to go on with it seeing as they didn't have all day. And with that, they started fixing up the house, and getting the preparations ready for what seemed like a party. Cleaning the windows, mowing the lawn, trimming the flowers, watering the plants, cleaning the house, getting rid of a bees nest, cleaning the garage and the often friendly fights that happened between the people occurred before Petunia and Vernon came home and were left awn struck by the house. It was than that the real problems began.

* * *

The rest of the Vocaloids (Miku, Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Rin, Gakupo and Gumi)+ Hermione were spying on the house not to far away from the house itself. All seemed normal…but it soon collapsed when the Masons left and the blinds were violently shut. The last thing that was seen was a Crayola coloured purple face. Something bad occurred.

* * *

Sitting patiently in his room as he revised some of his newer songs, Len sat in his room. After a while he got bored, lying upside-down on his bed, he decided to read some of his friend's letters that Hermione had given to him, he started dosing off slightly when he heard a 'pop' in his room and he was staring back into large lime green eyes. Jumping in slight fright, his letters flew into the air, scattering all over his room. The creature, what he recognized as a house elf, looked around with wide eyes.

''Who are you?'' Len demanded immediately, over coming his initial surprise, but his demand came out in a curious demeanour. The house elf zipped around to look at him with a slight squeak and trembles, he than must of realized where he was and stopped.

''My names is Dobby, Mister Potter, it's a pleasure to finally meet you'' he said in awn as he bowed to him. Finally knowing who the house elf was, he realized that this was Malfoy's house elf, the one that Malfoy had tried to set free on _many_ occasions, all with fail.

''You're Malfoy's house elf aren't you?'' the elf cringed at hearing his master's name, but nodded all the same.

''I've come to warn you, don't go back to Hogwarts'' he insisted. Len sighed, as _much_ as he wanted to do what the house elf was trying to tell him, he couldn't.

''As much as I want to not go back to Hogwarts Dobby, I have to, Dumbledore and the minister will _hunt me down_ if I don't'' he made sure to emphasize the 'hunt me down' part of his sentence. Dobby's eyes were soon filled with sorrow as he started to hit himself with his lamp in shame, Len's eyes widened as he tried to pull the object out of Dobby's hands to make sure to not make noise.

''Dobby, quiet down'' he said as he placed the lamp down and held the house elf, placing him on his stool, trying to get the agitated house elf to understand and take in the information calmly. The house elf started sobbing slightly as he looked up to Len with happiness. Len sighed. He knew it was going to end badly.

Oh how he was right as he watched the house elf levitate the cake into the air. Nope, he wasn't going out to get it, he didn't want to be there when it happened. He gave one last look to the unsuspecting lady and sighed. Damn his good nature! Walking fast as to be able to catch the cake, he had the misfortune of being right and the cake feel onto the unsuspecting woman's head. He internally cursed as his Uncle's face turned his famous shade of Crayola purple. Just great.

His uncle rapped it up quickly enough, watched the Masons leave and then slam everything shut to have no nosy people seeing what was about to happen. Len turned his head to see Dobby had already disappeared. He turned his head back to see his angry uncle storming over to him. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was that he was in his room and that his uncle was furious with him.

Feeling dazed as he saw flashing lights in the shadows of the dark and the purr of an engine in the distance. He felt fuzzy as he rubbed his head. He soon felt something wet behind his head and swore as blood soaked his hand. Looking at his reflection in the little pool of blood, he noticed that he had somehow kept his Harry guise through it all. The room was spinning slightly as he heard a buzz that made his head hurt. He felt tired and could see black spots filtering his decreasing vision span. He could swear he heard his name being yelled as a large crash could be heard. He than felt a pair of arm picking him up from off the ground and laying him down on what seemed like the back of a car, an old Ford Anglia. He heard Hedwig's distant chirps and the yells of what sounded like his uncle. He heard Ron's voice as well as Fred and George's than everything went dark for him again.

* * *

''Do you think he'll be alright?'' asked George who was sitting in the back with Harry, making sure that he would live through the flight.

''Like hell he'll be alright!'' snarled Ron from the passenger seat beside Fred, ''his stupid uncle did this again!''

''Good thing we got there when we did now'' spoke Fred, trying to lighten up the mood a bit, but with little success as the only thing that he was able to do was create a surrounding silence that lasted until they got to the Burrow, where there mother was impatiently waiting for them with a frown on her face.

Pulling into the driveway, they could just hear there mother's yelling from the future and they were right, the first thing that Molly did when her sons stepped out of that car, was yell.

''HOW DARE YOU TAKE THAT CAR TO SURREY AND BA-'' she was cut off by her ranting though, when she saw the condition Harry was in. Doing a 360-degree turn in mood, she ushered them inside and lay him down on a bed to be treated, at the same time interrogating her sons on just how Harry seemed to have turned up in that condition. The only evidence pointed to his family. Molly had a hard time believing it at first, until her youngest boy, Ron, told her that it wasn't the first time that something like this had occurred. She patched him up the best she could, seeing as they couldn't bring him into St-Mugo's. A bandage was rapped around his head to stop the bleeding from a healed concussion. Shattered bones were fixed as well as internal bleeding. All in all he would make a recovery. The first thing on Molly's to do list was to get the boy to eat a bit, he seemed to thin in her book.

She turned her attention to making breakfast, seeing as she would have an extra mouth to feed now. What to make, what to make?

The three boys stayed by Harry's side until he woke up, which would be about an hour after Molly had started cooking. Groaning as he rubbed his head, he had to blink a few times to get a custom to the light that was stinging his eyes. He blinked again once he realized who was sitting around him. He blinked again, wondering if he was dreaming.

''…Ron?'' the answer he got from the redhead was a cheeky grin.

''How you doing mate?'' he asked while Harry looked around and was astonished by the house that surrounded him. Everything around him just had a magical feel. He liked that a lot.

''I've been worse quite frankly'' he said and Ron snorted at the remark, ''where am I?''

''You're in the Burrow dearie'' spoke Molly as she put the last of the bacon on the table, smiling fondly at Harry as she looked at him, ''it's good to see you again, but not under these conditions'' Harry nodded his head at that, but winced in pain. Molly frowned slightly, she tutted slightly to herself, than sent all three of them a bright smile.

''Why don't you all have breakfast, Fred, George, do you think you could go get Percy and Ginny?'' the two nodded with grins as they raced up the stairs. Ron helped Harry up as they sat themselves at the table soon followed by Percy, who greeted Harry and took his seat and Ginny, who had become shell shocked by his presence, something that Harry found slightly amusing. A man, who Harry presumed was the Weasley patriarch, greeted his wife and sat himself at the table, being told about their escapade in Surrey, something which he found interesting to the point where he was indirectly encouraging them and hit by his wife to be a bit more stern with his kids, something that made them laugh slightly and roll their eyes.

''Where's Charlie?'' asked Harry all of a sudden, the second eldest was usually with the rest of his family when they were at Hogwarts.

''Oh, he's working in Romania now'' answered Ron to his friend while taking a bit more food, Fred picked off where his little brother left off.

''He's working with dragons now! Like Norbert and Hungarian horntails'' said Fred excitedly as his brother grinned, they had a prank idea based of dragons, Harry just knew it, the glint in there eyes said it all. The meal continued on as normal, apart from being asked what they utility of a rubber ducky was, luckily, he did not have to answer seeing as their owl crashed into the window.

After breakfast, they were off to Diagon alley to get supplies, where he meet a worried looking Hermione and Rin, they spent the day shopping, meet a pompous Gildory Lockhart and saw Draco Malfoy again, taking time to catch up without anyone's notice. Not long after that they were off to Hogwarts to kick off the new school year.

They just didn't know a tempest was pulling in.

* * *

Haven't noticed yet? This is completely AU. Works in my favour. So Harry's pretty much meet Bill already as well as Charlie, as well as Tonks. yes spoilers, but you guys probably won't read this now will you? I can put spoilers and _you_ _won't even notice_. Lol. I just love that no one tends to read things like descriptions and notes anymore.

either way, can you find the little bit of irony at the end. I couldn't help myself. Foreshadowing is fun! Anyway, I'm trying to keep Ron from learning the secret until third year and it's eating me away! urghhhh...

What do you guys think is going to happen with the Fourth year of Harry Potter? stay the same or differences?

Just please review, it gives motivation and also it helps me know if you guys actually like this or not. Even if there's not going to be yaoi goodness in here. Feel kind of bad for Len actually...

Review~! Or Len will somehow die horribly by the roadroller at Rin's hands (she will do it, I can write her to do it.)

-BlizzardNight


	3. Chapter 3

Hogwarts... finally. You'll probably be mad with me, but hey! I don't care... But I'm not pleased with the lack of reviews, alerts yes. Review? No. Anyway, this one was kind of hard to write... Malfoy's not actually a prick here, nor will he call Hermione a mudblood or any other muggleborn for that fact. I decided to make him a gentleman. Lol not. Either way, house is infested with little bastards know as spiders. Annoy me to no end! Oh, there was also a wild rooster walking around my street today... The people on the street that connect's with ours at my corner has been feeding it, for four days now...

Anyway, I want you guys to go look up Two Faced Errors, I'm definitely going to include that song, just so cute! As well as music box versions of songs.

Oh, I feel in love with the song 1925, Len and Miku's version, as well as the PV for Yaranaika (makes me laugh because Kaito spams the title of the song like it it's YOLO), as well as Two Faced Errors PV. Ice cream has run out. Kaito will now shutdown.

* * *

Chapter 3

He sighed; he just wasn't surprised anymore. Fearful to fall to his death and go splat on the Hogwarts express? Yes. Surprised? No. He had the feeling in the pit of his stomach that something like this would happen. Especially since they crashed into the whomping willow. He wished he could use his powers to get them out of there, but he knew that it would be useless, seeing as they were unstable in the tree and Ron was freaking out badly. Not to mention he was still in bad condition and would cause himself another concussion. Something Mrs. Weasley would not be fond about hearing. Oh he knew Dumbledore was going to get a howler and try to get revoke the Durlsey's guardianship. Mrs. Weasley was too nice to him.

Jumping in fright as one of Whomping willow's branches hit surprisingly close to his right leg. He heard Ron shriek in fright as he kept swishing his wand to see if he could do anything to help, but snapped his wand in the process. As the whomping willow bombarded the car with assaults, it started tipping forward and crashed into the ground. He jerked forward as his world started spinning yet again. It really hurt this time. To make it worse he was ejected out of the car, hitting his head again, but this time against the ground. His world was completely spinning now and trying to pull himself off the ground was something he was not able to do.

''Harry? Harry!'' exclaimed Ron regaining his senses from the ejection by an uncaring inanimate object. Running over to his raven-haired friend, wincing once taking in his state. He looked like when he had kidnapped him away from the Dursley's. Especially since his leg was still broken. Putting his wand in his pocket, he tried pulling Harry over his shoulder, but whimpered at the sudden movement, ''you just love getting yourself hurt mate'' muttered Ron, as he pulled Harry's left arm over his right shoulder. At that same time noticing the small trickle of blood dripping slowly from his head. Yup, injury _magnet_, he thought as he made effort to walk to the great hall. He knew Professor McGonagall would be able to help, but she was at the welcoming feast. To the Great Hall we go than, he thought determinedly as he continued with his effort to limp his best friend to the Great Hall.

''Harry… you alright mate?'' he heard that you had to kept people who had concussions awake, so try to keep him awake was one of his priorities. He heard his friend laugh sombrely at him, coughing slightly.

''… I've been worse I can tell you that'' he spoke meekly with a slight chuckle, trying to force himself a smile, but it didn't reach.

He continued talking to him to try and keep him awake and it was working so far, but they reached a crossroad. The stairs. Gripping Harry tighter, he made his venture up the steps, albeit slowly to make sure Harry was able to keep up. The paintings were whispering amongst themselves as they passed them in the hallway. One was courageous enough to speak up. The painting was of a young woman in a simple renaissance style dressed and recognized the red and raven- haired boys.

''I'll go inform Sir Nicholas!'' she called out before leaving her portrait, passing the word along as she went on her search for the Gryffindor ghost. Ron smiled at the help, but decided to continue on his way to the Great Hall. They were too close to just stop and wait for Nearly Headless Nick to inform McGonagall of Harry's state.

The hallway was dark and cold as the only source of warmth was the torches that were flickering in the moonlight that passed through the windows. The only sounds that were heard was the shouting of the sorting hat calling out the house names as well as the cheering of each table for their new housemates. There was also their footsteps hitting the stone floor and Harry's loud shallow breathing that broke the normal sound of students. Picking up the pace slightly seeing as they were so close to the Great Hall's large double doors, he saw Nearly Headless Nick fly through the wall with a frantic look on his face.

''There you two are!'' he exclaimed as he flew over to them.

''Hello Sir Nicholas'' said Harry meekly as he tried pulling a smile onto his face. Another cheer broke the silence as Harry winced from the sound. Sir Nicholas nodded his head to Ron before flying through the wall most likely to tell McGonagall to stop the sorting.

Ron turned his head to Harry, noticing his unfocused look that he started having. He bit his lip; it was getting bad. He hoped that they could help.

''Harry…? Still with me mate?'' he asked unsure of his best friend. Harry turned his head over to Ron's slowly, showing off a smile that never reached it full form.

''It takes more than this to kick me down, you know that Ron'' he said with a weak laugh that turned into a cough, putting a hand in front of his mouth to cover it. They both noted that once he brought it down it was stained with blood. What _more _could happen? They both thought sarcastically as Ron pulled up the slack and made the short distance to the doors. Pushing them open, they made a loud creak, pulling all the attention of the students to the door.

''Harry!'' called out Hermione's voice as she made her way from the front of the Gryffindor table to where Harry was at the entrance of the Great Hall. The teacher's had stood up in there seats to see the commotion that had occurred to cause the hall to go silent.

''Professor McGonagall we need your help!'' exclaimed Hermione as she tried to keep Harry awake, talking to him, asking him how many fingers she was holding up and simple things to keep his mind active.

Professor McGonagall rushed over as soon as she made her way down from in front of the teacher's table with Poppy on her tail [not literally of course]. Arriving in front of the missing Gryffindor, she took in his state. Broken leg, concussion, cuts, bruises, and noticing his stained hands that got redder and redder as he coughed: internal bleeding. Sardonically, she expected this from Harry of all people, but not now of all times, especially seeing as it was the beginning of the school year!

''Poppy?'' she asked as the Head Nurse made her appearance beside the deputy headmistress, waving her wand up and down Harry, checking him to make sure all her hypotheses were correct. Sighing, she turned her head to Minerva.

''Nothing I can't fix'' she said determinedly, moving to pick the boy up and bring him to the hospital wing.

He woke up to the sight of blue eyes in his face. Moving back slightly to have his eyes adjust, he noticed the person that was in front of him was Rin. Blinking again, he rubbed his eyes.

''…Rin? What are you doing here…?'' he asked in confusion as he sat up in his bed. Looking around, he noticed he was in the place he wound up the most in the world. The Hogwarts hospital wing. Running a hand through his hair, he noted it was now blonde. He hoped Hogwarts had not seen a thing. He soon heard bustling to his left and looked up to see the Head Nurse Madame Pomfrey.

''I see you're awake'' she greeted with a cheery smile while placing a tray of food in front of him, ''you gave us a fright, you know. Oh don't worry, your sister here told us and we promise, McGonagall and I, will not say a word. I keep my patients privacy as my highest value'' she said a bit proudly of herself. Flashing Rin a smile, she soon took of to her other business. Taking in note student medical problems and tweaking dossiers.

''Sorry… I had to tell McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey. You changed back after Ron and Hermione left; I had to fight to stay, which is when the secret came out'' she said a bit sheepishly. Len smiled at his sister.

''Thanks Rin'' she smiled a bright smile before remembering something. Rummaging through her school bag with a thoughtful look on her face, she pulled out what he noted was his timetable.

''Before I forget I have this, here'' she handed it over to him, skimming over the lessons he had, ''we don't have a lot of lessons together. Sad, I won't be able to tease you'' she giggled as he sent her a mock glare of annoyance. Closing her bag, she got up from her chair and made her way to the door. Turning around one last time before leaving, she told him that McGonagall would like to see him as Len and not as Harry when he had the time. He nodded his head before looking at the timetable,

Monday:

_First: Potions_

_Second: Herbology_

_Third: Charms_

_Fourth: Defense Against The Dark Arts._

Great, starting the day with Snape (at he wasn't _that_ bad) ending the day with an idiot.

Tuesday:

_First: Transfigurations_

_Second: Double Charms_

_Third: Herbology_

_Fourth: History of Magic._

Not bad of a day, I might be able to catch on sleep in the last period.

Wednesday:

_First: Double Herbology_

_Second: Transfigurations_

_Third: __Double Potions_

_Fourth: __Defense Against The Dark Arts_

Someone just kill me now… wait… I can't really die…

Thursday:

_First: Defense Against The Dark Arts_

_Second: Charms_

_Third: Herbology_

_Fourth: Transfigurations_

How many times will I have to be stuck with Lockhart? Hermione's swooning is bad enough!

Friday:

_First: Charms_

_Second: History of Magic_

_Third: Potions_

Well, there _are worse_ _ways_ to end a Friday… I wish it was History of Magic though. It would of meant more time to sleep…

Putting down the timetable with a sigh, he decided to start eating the food on his tray. Looking around, he noted how calm the infirmary was. _Well of course it would be calm, it the beginning of the year. Only I'm unfortunate enough to have to get hospitalized on the first day_, Len though as he drank a bit of pumpkin juice and eat a piece of bacon. Madame Pomfrey soon came back with a wide smile on her face, sitting down beside him.

''You know you make a very pretty young girl'' Madame Pomfrey said a bit off handily, '' I had to write down your…_unique_… condition in your dossier, but don't worry! Only I can see it'' she said reassuringly, seeing Len's frozen look. He wasn't really reassured though. Madame Pomfrey though decided to return to the topic before hand, '' I still can't believe he was forced to use that spell though… If there's ever any problems with your mental health, come see Professor McGonagall or me immediately, alright dear?'' she asked with a motherly tone and Len nodded. She soon tapped his hands in reassurance before saying one last comment, ''Pity though, that you didn't decide to stay a girl permanently, I have to say you'd be a big envy, well if you ever want to talk, I'm always here to help! Oh, and your classes are cancelled for the day'' she than disappeared into her office, leaving Len speechless. This was a new side to the Matron than he was used to seeing, strangely, he found it comforting. Maybe because it reminded him of home? Most likely…

Deciding that he had enough of the infirmary, he got out of his bed and noticed that his robes were at the end of his bed. Pulling them on he looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look all that bad. Madame Pomfrey was amazing with medical magic. He decided to leave his hair down, seeing as it hid his scar better than it

would have up. He soon headed for the exit of the infirmary, traveling from the third floor to the first floor where he remembered McGonagall's office was from there years prior he had been in the castle. Making his way down the moving staircases, he got curious looks from the portraits, as well as hushed whispers. He ignored them though as he made his way to McGonagall's classroom/office near the Middle Courtyard. If he had looked at the clock correctly, classes would be ending soon. Getting to the first floor, he continued on by his memory map to where his head of house's office was. Once he approached the large doors, the bell rung and a mob of students vacated the classroom. Deciding to stay back a bit, he waited for the final few students to head out before he walked in, taking notice of his favourite beware sign so far. '_Transfiguration Classroom. Treat inanimate objects respectfully. They may be your classmates'. _ It always made him smile. He noticed his Professor waving her wand, putting the class back in order as she put her papers back on her desk.

Walking in with slight hesitation, his head of house had not seemed to notice him enter into her classroom.

''Professor McGonagall…?'' he called out, she turned around rapidly and a smile spread onto her face, beckoning him to come in and close the door. She sat him down at the front of her desk, with a chair to sit down on. She sat herself behind her desk and placed both hands on it, giving a more serious look.

''Mr. Potter, it is good to see you among the living'' was the first words that came out of her mouth. Harry couldn't help, but smile, ''your sister is quite nice, though I thought that she had died… well you…'' she said trying not to sound all that rude as well as confused, she shook her head and returned to her current topic, that spell when defunct just confused people, '' I have contacted your guardian, Master his name was? And informed me of your current situation. To say I'm flabbergasted is quite an understatement though'' her look turned from shock to seriousness, ''I am sure Madame Pomfrey had already told you this, but I give you my full trust that I will not speak of this to Professor Dumbledore'' she than readjusted her hands that were firmly placed on her desk, giving him a certain look, '' your new _predicament_ though, will be dealt with properly, as well with your sister. You are also allowed to return to being Gryffindor's back-up seeker, or now seeker seeing as Charlie has been a graduate for a year now and last year we had to cancel the Quidditch game. Wood will be thrilled to have you back, that I can assure'' she spoke with enthusiasm as well as dread. Oliver was definitely a peculiar student. Harry nodded his head to his professor, he trusted her completely. She was kind of like a mother figure, like Meiko or Luka, though a bit better than Meiko with strictness. She soon sent him off seeing as she had a first year class to deal with. He passed the curious looking first years and decided to make his way to the kitchen with nothing better to do. Tickling the pear, the painting opened up to reveal the magnitude of house elves. They were always happy when nice students came and talked with them. The house elves in the castle were a bit different than normal house elves. They seemed less shy to him. Maybe because they were around humans often enough? He knew Fred and George came here often enough for food or pranking needs. Taking an early lunch, he left the kitchen giving the house elves a new recipe to make for supper. He was still his normal self though, seeing as all the students were either in class, or were about to leave class for lunch. He decided to go to the abandoned third wing tower. The view was always pretty and lead on to the Black lake, where the giant squid, Edward (the squid had told him once), lived with the merfolk. Going up the moving staircases, he was lucky enough to make his way to the third floor tower before the bell rang letting out all of the students from class.

The view was quiet and peaceful, sitting himself down in a corner. He soon fell asleep. Feeling the sensation of someone standing over him. He blinked a few times to come face to face with ungodly bushy hair and a bright smile filled with relief.

''Harry, there you are!'' she exclaimed as she hugged the blonde boy to death. She soon let go and sat herself in front of him. He than noticed Rin who took a seat beside him.

'' You can call me Len if you want'' he said and Hermione nodded, she new her friend preferred that name over his given name. Too much unnecessary baggage was just pilling up over it. She soon pulled put her lunch, which she must of, brought from the Great hall. She offered him some, though he declined, saying he had already eaten.

''More for me than!'' exclaimed Rin happily as she took the food and put it down where she settle her food. After a moment she declared it wasn't as good as the food back in Japan, but it wasn't the worst she had ever had, she did though say that some did taste better while others were bland. Hermione and Len couldn't help, but laugh at the blonde girl who ate at her food contently, now peeling an orange. Len rolled his eyes turning back to his best friend.

''Isn't Ron going to get suspicious?'' Hermione shook her head with a sly smile.

''He thinks I'm in the library'' Len chuckled at that and nodded his head. If he knew Ron well enough and that he hadn't changed over the years, Ron wouldn't step foot in that library ever again. The two girls continued eating there lunch as Len got up suddenly, stretching his arms and legs.

''I think I'm going to go to the Great Hall, I have a feeling Ron is going to receive a Howler from his mom and I should at least be there to not let him die of humiliation'' Hermione chuckled while Rin waved him off though telling him to at least go to his next classes, the ones that she had with him. He agreed and Hermione told him he had not missed much in Herbology and potions, seeing as they were revision classes. He thanked them and changed back to his Harry Potter guise, taking to Hogwarts once again and to get to the Great Hall where he knew Ron would be for the next half hour.

Sadly, he was right about the howler. Once arriving to the Great Hall and being happily greeted by his friends, he decided to eat a bit of food and watched as Ron's owl came flying into to the Great Hall all alone, crashing into the chips and leaving the bright red envelope. Cursing them for flying the car to Hogwarts, telling them Ron's father was facing an inquiry and fretting about Harry telling him she couldn't believe he had gotten hurt _yet again_ and how Mr. Weasley and she were proud about Ginny getting in Gryffindor before spitting it's paper tongue at Ron and ripping into a million of pieces. Ron's face was the spinning image of his hair; Harry at least was able to stop making him feel humiliated.

The bell rang and they made there way to Charms class, which was on the third floor. He fell back from Ron, as Hermione took his place and went to stand next to his sister at the back of the pack of students. Rin smiled as she started walking beside her brother, as well as happy seeing as she was now taller than him, something that did not very much please Len.

''I'm roommates with Hermione'' she spoke and Len nodded, knowing the unfortunate package that came with being in Hermione's dorm. Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil. Fay Dunbar was very nice, a bit out going, but he liked that in a person. There was also her best friend whose name he never really caught. He nodded his head feeling sorry for her. She punched him lightly on the arm and he complained with a slight 'hey!'

Charms class was a revision on there previous spells as well as lectures, so he half listen as he sat next to Rin and passed notes with her in Japanese characters (seeing as the only way she was speaking English was through magic). Nobody had really seemed to pay much attention to him though in class. Something he was greatly thankful for. The bell rang and Professor Flitwick bid them adieu (pronounced ah-d-uh) telling them to revise on the simple charms as well as the theory for the pineapple dancing across the room charm (which they would be revising for years, maybe, until they actually learned the spell. Boy was that day going to be fun).

They made their way to DADA, the class he was literally dreading. He was just going to be drowned in spotlight by Lockhart. He just _knew_ _it_. Just like how he knew Lockhart was a complete phony. Yes he read his books, he had actually met the wizards and witches who accomplished all those feats (they were Master's acquaintances after all), and he was disappointed to note that all of Lockhart's achievements were achieved through memory charms. Well maybe Lockhart should have become part of the muggle protection group. He would of made one hell of a living that he could say for sure. Memory charms were a hard thing to master.

Taking his seat at the back of the class, he had started laughing lowly with Rin, noted by Ron who started laughing a long with them (he was seated right next to Harry, Hermione was next to a swooning Susan Bone, Hermione herself was swooning). Lockhart was trying to make a dramatic entrance, but it was completely pathetic, as was the class itself. He started talking about himself, boosting his ego in the process, as well as bringing attention to Harry. Something that annoyed him. Lockhart soon pulled a birdcage that had a cover over it. He could hear the small squirming coming from the cage, something he did not find to be a good sign. The next thing he knew (as well as a stupid Draco and Seamus comment, man was he bad at showing his curiosity as it sounded like he being a bit snobbish and being a bit of an idiot (both commenters respectively.)). Soon the class fled the room as well as the teacher himself leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Draco, Blaise and Rin the last people in the class.

''Next time Draco don't say anything'' said Blaise as he helped clean up the classroom. Draco gave a look to Blaise saying what he did wrong? Blaise frowned before frowning one of the incapacitated Cornish pixies at Draco in annoyance. Draco gave out a slight cry of annoyance as he was pelted with the annoying blue critters. Neville watched helplessly from the chandelier that he was hung on.

''Guys… do you think you could get me down'' they all looked up and noticed Neville was somehow still stuck on the chandelier. They gave a shameful look for forgetting about him.

''Sorry'' they said to varying degrees, as Hermione was the one to get him down from there.

The next few days went by rather quickly though, with the classes over and over, having detention with there respective people for flying the ford Anglia into the Whomping willow and things around those lines. It was around this time that Len, in Harry guise, was writing away Lockhart's fan mail for him, as well as ignoring his attempts to boost his fame. He had begged McGonagall to have the same punishment as Ron (the lucky bastard). He should have been practicing with Rin in the RoR at the moment, but Lockhart decided to be a prat and hold him here and sign his annoying mail. He continued on with his annoying task when he heard a hissing voice that sounded like the snake he had set loss on Dudley by accident (he was aiming for Vernon). He sat up in his seat, something that Lockhart had noticed.

''Did you hear that?'' he asked, but he knew Lockhart couldn't have heard it. Lockhart soon, something that he [Harry/Len] was happy of, let him off from detention seeing as it was already passed nine. He bolted after Lockhart set him free, hearing the hissing voice he followed it around, noticing it was coming from the walls. But the only thing behind those walls are the pipes… he thought as he heard the hissing voice hiss out 'kill' repetitively. He looked around trying to figure out what was going on. After a few times of spinning around, he was tapped on the shoulder. Spinning on his heel, he came face to face with aqua blue eyes.

''I was looking for you Len'' said Rin in a hush voice, her face showing curiosity as he continued looking around, ''What's wrong?'' curiosity seeped through her voice.

''I heard talking in the walls… it was hissing out 'kill, kill, kill' I first heard it in Lockhart's office.'' Rin sighed, knowing something wasn't right, but decided to ignore it seeing as it was late and Len had to wake up early for Quidditch than leave for a concert. Taking his wrist she just pulled him along back to the Gryffindor dorm where he soon feel asleep from exhaustion.

Walking down the halls with broom in hand, they made there way to the Quidditch pitch to practice. Wood was all hyper about having Harry back on the team this year, and that since there was no Quidditch last year, he spent that year, and all of this summer planning Quidditch strategies, waking up earlier, practicing harder and longer through any weather. Walking through the courtyard, Wood complained seeing the familiar green robes of Slytherin.

'' What's Slytherin doing? Gryffindor has the pitch reserved''

''Relax Wood, we have a note'' the Slytherin captain handed over what seemed like a note with Snape's handwriting saying that they had a new seeker in the need of training. It had turned out that Malfoy's father, Lucius, had forced Malfoy onto the Quidditch team with bribes of Nimbus 2001's. Though Draco did not talk, another member of the team did, calling Hermione of all things, a mudblood and Ron tried cursing him, but he ended up cursing himself instead. The spell made him puke up slugs, it didn't help that Collin was taking pictures, asking to turn Ron around so he would have a better shot.

''Not know Collin'' he said as he helped his friend up, Hermione and him pulled Ron over their shoulders, puking up more slugs.

''We need to take him to Hagrid, he'll know what to do'' spoke Hermione and they went off to Hagrid's hut.

Sitting in the familiar wooden hut, a bucket was placed on his lap; Hagrid saying it was better out than in when he puked up another slug. He than wondered who he was cursing, they told him it was one of the Slytherin Quidditch team members, calling Hermione a mudblood. Wincing at the comment that was thrown at the brightest witch of their generation, they tried cheering her up by telling her that no one could do anything like she did. Smiling with teary eyes, she gave Hagrid a hug for his kindness.

Walking back to Hogwarts castle after Ron had finished throwing up slugs; Harry gave a look to the large clock that was a part of Hogwarts castle. 3:55. He bit the inside of his mouth. He was supposed to meet Rin in McGonagall's office in a few minutes. Looking back to Ron and Hermione, he told them he had to leave for McGonagall's office now. They continued walking until they had to separate from each other. Ron and Hermione headed for the Great Hall while he headed to McGonagall's office. Continuing to walk, he looked around to see if anyone was around and dropped his Harry guise as he was in front of the Transfigurations classroom. Knocking on the door, it opened to see Rin talking to the head of house, most likely about practicing English.

''Ah Potter, there you are'' said McGonagall happily as he closed the door behind him. Rin waved to him and telling him to move it fast.

''Hey Len, Master should be waiting for us!'' uttered Rin happily in Japanese taking his hand and pulling him next to McGonagall.

Looking at the two teenagers, she nodded her head, wishing them good luck. She wondered though how they would be getting out of Hogwarts without floo powder. Watching Rin holding her brother's hand tightly, she watched as the two started vanishing into millions of silverish golden dust specks, fading away from her sight. After they left, she was left flabbergasted by what she had just witnessed.

''…What was that'' she wondered to herself. Shaking her head, she decided she would ask once the two came back to Hogwarts tomorrow. She gave a look to the papers on her desk then a look to her watch. Her paperwork could wait until supper was over. The Great Hall was her next destination.

Appearing in front of Master was the first thing they saw.

''Rin, Len!'' exclaimed Miku as she tackle-hugged the twins to the ground, laughing as they went down. Master waited patiently until the three had there fun. He helped pull the twins off the ground, looking at Len intently, disapproving in his regard, his arms crossed over his chest and the tapping of his foot to follow his gaze.

''So, trice you have gotten in the span of a few weeks, concussions, broken legs, internal bleeding and lucky enough to get medical attention each time. What am I going to do with you?'' Len heard the slight tease in his voice and Len grinned a wolf like smile, throwing the others a back slightly.

''I don't know…'' he teased himself, Master frowned, soon showing them off to get changed into there first show costumes.

Rin caught up to her brother, punching him playfully in the arm before grinning sheepishly and rubbing his hair, something that Len complained about to her. Master watched the two leave with an exhausted smile on his face. Meiko walked to him and placed her arm around her shoulder with a sly grin on her face.

''What I tell you, little kid's a tempest!''

''Did you drink the entire bottle of sake?''

''May~be'' she smiled before being pushed off of Master's shoulder by Master. She frowned while crossing her arms over her chest; ''you won't be able to protect us, no, him forever'' she called out to him. He stopped and turned around to face her, a determined smile on his face.

''But I can try'' he than walked over to the cybernetic mainframe where Miku had gone to, all her costumes in hand, she had her usual smile on her face as she waited for Master.

Sitting down in his chair, he pulled on the headphones with the mic. attached to it for communication capability. Flipping switches and writing things down on the keyboard, he prepared for the transfer. Looking at the monitors in front of him, everything seemed a go to use their powers and transfer their physical bodies into the cybernetic mainframe to become holographic projections on the screen in front of the audience. Pulling the mic. down and turning around to face Luka at the doorframe, he asked her the question he did before every single show.

''Is everyone ready?'' Luka moved back to look in the lodge and see if everyone was in their ready for when it was their turn to go on stage.

''I see Rin and Len coming back now, so it's a go!'' she exclaimed happily. Master nodded, spinning back to face the monitors, he gave Miku a thumb's up before flipping the switch that was written in large characters. '_Transfer CV01 –Hatsune Miku_'. The first song came along 'No thank you' as the opening, the introduction of the 'real people' musicians before it was Luka's turn to sing her song, 'Just be friends', soon followed by Gumi signing Coward Mont Blanc, Kaito with Miku signing Canterella, followed by Rin and Len signing trick and treat, Gakupo and Dancing samurai, and finishing with Alice in Musicland. He applauded as he watched all of his family give bows to their hard work and tonight's great performance. The curtains closed and he reversed the transfer back to the real world. Watching as eight of the Vocaloids (the more 'mainstream' as some called them, he always laughed at that) came out from the transfer stations laughing away happily with each other. He smiled proudly at them, herding them in for a group hug.

''Next time I think I'll let you guys sing covers instead, and the more embarrassing songs…'' he said with a slick smile as they all pushed away from him with laughter and frowns.

''If it's embarrassing, I have a feeling that's directed at me…'' spoke Len with a sigh as he was soon in the middle of Kaito and Gakupo, getting reassurance from them, both having smiles on their faces. He looked up at them with a deadpan expression.

''You're encouraging them'' he soon pointed to a nosebleeding Rin, Luka and Miku. Meiko was just laughing her ass off. She may have drank a bit to much sake… ''The core of the problem is twisted yaoi fantasies''. Kaito only laughed at how ridiculous his friend was being while Gakupo knew what Len was talking about.

''What's wrong with that?'' he asked innocently. Len just stared blankly at him. Sighing, he walked away from his blue haired friend. It was pointless talking to Kaito now. He still blamed Magical Neko . Stupid kiss. He still has cat ears because of Rin! Watching the blonde boy leave, Miku turned to look at the short blonde girl next to her.

''I think he's still mad at you for Magical Neko '' Rin shook her head with a cocky smirk on her face.

''There's more benefit than loss. I mean all the girls wanted to see Kaito and Len kiss'' Miku had to begrudgingly nod, as much as she loved Kaito (and god knows she's head over heels for him, since she _was_ God at one point or another…), she had to admit that two guys kissing, especially a really cute guy and a shota, was hot in her book. Luka had to nod vigorously at that. Meiko was still laughing her ass off, but she had to admit, it was worth it to see Kaito and Len kiss.

Master smiled as they cleaned everything up from the lodge, thanked the musicians for their great work on stage, celebrating a bit with them (they banned sake and ice cream from Meiko and Kaito respectively). Master returned to the mainframe, waving his hand, he made it disappear back to the basement in the house. He than turned back to see the collapsed sleeping forms of his family, sighing with a pleasant smile plastered on his face, he took the seat next to Meiko's, sitting himself comfortable, he clapped his hands and the lights turned off. He dozed off into sleep after that.

It wasn't until waking up and looking at the clock that Gumi realized she was in trouble. She was supposed to meet Ginny for breakfast and soon! She looked over to Rin and Len, contemplating if she should wake them up or not. She decided not to, went to go get her Ravenclaw robes and get herself back to Hogwarts (something she was able to do thanks to Master).

Appearing in the girl's bathroom, she changed back to her Luna Lovegood guise and made her way to the Great Hall where she met up with her best friend, Ginny Weasley.

''Hey Luna!'' called out Ginny as she told the Ravenclaw student to come sit at the Gryffindor table.

''Hello Ginny'' she said as she sat down next to the ginger haired girl. Ginny smiled a bright smile as she ate some toast.

''Where were you yesterday night? You weren't at supper'' Ginny said after swallowing a piece of her toast. Luna smiled her dream like smile to the ginger haired girl, thinking of the lie she would tell her.

''I was in the library, I wasn't very hungry'' she lied. Ginny nodded her head to her friend. She was in the library often enough looking up magical creatures to add to her knowledge collection. Luna decided to take some pancakes and eat that as her breakfast. She noticed that more and more students were making there way into the Great Hall, so she decided to return to her table.

''I'll see you in flying than!'' said Ginny as she waved good-bye to her friend.

As Luna walked out of the Great Hall, she crossed paths with Harry. Stopping for a second, he gave her a look of confusion before being pulled back by Ron to the table for breakfast. Did he know? She thought, but it was preposterous. Her guise was as good as Len's. It was the complete opposite of there true selves in appearance. Shaking her head, she continued on her way to her common room to write a letter to Master as well as her Father. He was getting a bit worried lately, at least the Quibbler was fairing well enough. Once coming back to her dorm, she looked at the calendar and froze. Of all days… Halloween… oh she hoped the twins controlled themselves. Taking her bag and her wand, she placed her books inside and made her way to where Madame Filch would be waiting for them for the flying lessons.

The day for her went by like a blur, especially since she had History of Magic. Cleaning up her desk from her work in the Transfigurations classroom. She joined Ginny to go get supper, which was also uneventful. Bizarrely, all the ghost weren't at supper. Than she remembered, today was Sir Nicholas' death day party. Len, Ron and Hermione also weren't there. They must have been dragged along to the party.

The prefects soon decided that supper had finished and would bring them back to the common rooms. They followed down the long and stone hallways. She swore she heard a sort of echo, one that sounded like dripping water on the ground. She could hear the other footsteps of other students. Being at the front of the group, she was one of the few people able to clearly see the scene that was in front of them.

Hanging from a torch was Mrs. Norris, in a frozen state, on the wall written in large capital red letters was

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.  
ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing in the middle of it all, looking confused and shocked.

''You'll be next mudbloods''.

* * *

Malfoy does not say that last line FYI. He's a 'better person' here. And yup, Len's half girl. I'm going to clam so much more random stuff into here, more than just Fem! (stuff with ! after them), oh you might hate me. Anyway, McGonagall knows. Makes sense though, as well as Poppy. Others will find out, sooner or later. Oh and Riddle will steal SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER from SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER seeing as they are SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER, I want to keep Riddle as a sixteen year old! I think it's just going to make things so much better, but I'm so unsure...

Either way, I have an idea for Harry/Len's boggart, but you can probably already guess what it is. Oh and Boggart will happen later during the year, not at beginning. Helps the plot.

Gumi is Luna. No comment.

I need songs~! as well as reviews! Fork um up or Len will not get crushed by the Roadroller (which Rin is driving) at one point in the story. Thank you.

PS: I'm thinking of cosplaying as Russia from Hetalia for Otakuthon, but I'm not sure... At first it was supposed to be Ayumi from Corpse Party. It's also meant to be my Halloween costume... If anyone from my school is reading this... I don't want to know.

Oh and if I do go as Russia, you know those ball things that people use for stress? I have one in the form of a heart. I can just walk around and say that I literally wear my heart on my sleeve. :P


	4. chapter 4

_**Sorry for taking so long, but man was Otakuthon fun! I cosplayed as Russia (made my costume with a base in three weeks time). I plan on maybe going to Hetalia day, so you might actually find me in person if you know the convention I'm talking about. Anyway, I've been getting awesome idea for this story, and others so I can't wait till this one is completely done! This chapter was a bit ugh though and I made up something near the end (you'll know when you see it)**_

_**Also, second year isn't all that important to the plot, so I might just skip to the end. Sorry if there aren't a lot of Vocaloids, quite frankly until fourth year there might only be Oliver, Len, Rin and Gumi once she's out of Luna guise and her secret is out in the open between the Vocaloids at Hogwarts.**_

_**I'll continue ranting at the end of the story because I have this brilliant idea, but no way to put it in action, so ciao~!** _

* * *

Chapter 4:

Well, this is great… he thought sarcastically as he sat boringly in his chair. The death day party wasn't really all that fun. It was quite morbid than what a party usually is… Well at least he wasn't stealing anyone's heart. As much as he found this boring, it was better than being an evil doll with a grudge and stealing people's hearts, or other things on the night of Halloween. He reached up to twirl a strand of his hair, but realized it wasn't his normal blonde hair. He ran it through his messy hair instead looking up in his seat. He shut his eyes, seeing if that might pass the time. He wasn't that rude… Sir Nicholas by now must have known of who he was; he was polite enough to stay. Sir Nicholas was a really nice ghost compared to other ghost he knew.

He felt the tug at his black robe sleeve, looking down from the ceiling; he faced Hermione's amused face, one that also showed understanding.

''Bored?'' she asked with a laugh. He threw his head back, eyeing her with a sort of look that said 'Really Captain Obvious?'

''Clearly''

''Hey Ron, we're leaving'' called out Hermione lowly to her redheaded friend.

''Finally!'' he cried out happily, running out of the room first, followed by a sighing Hermione and a laughing Harry, who waved to Sir Nicholas, who waved back with a smile. He must have understood that as much as he was a nice person, his death day party's weren't very partyish. Climbing the stairs out of the depth they had to go too to get to the room, they talked away happily about the upcoming Quidditch game and about things that passed by there head.

''And Seamus told me that the Russian ice-breaker was an actually dragon, I'm not sure though, I think I'll write Charlie a letter and ask him'' said Ron with his hands crossed behind his head, talking about the myth of the Russian ice-breaker dragon.

''Ask him also if the Canadian Snowstorm and the Italian Waterwing exist'' said Harry all of a sudden from where he was behind Hermione who nodded her head in agreement.

''Sure'' nodded Ron.

Approaching the corner, the trio became aware of the water that laid waste on the ground. Deciding that the bathrooms must of flooded they continued on there way when Ron stopped suddenly, making Hermione bump into him and Harry into her. Stumbling slightly, he moved to the left to see what made Ron stop in alarm. On the wall written in what he assumed was blood was

''The Chamber of Secrets has opened. Enemies of the heir…beware.'' Spoke Hermione in confusion as she saw the bloodstained wall as well as Mrs. Norris hanging from one of the torches, at that, she gave a squeak of fear while her hands went in front of her mouth.

The sound of many footsteps filled their ears, they had become frozen in place unsure of what to do. The lot of students from Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw soon surrounded them with no way of getting out of the middle of the problem. Filch was the first to notice his cat on the torch, calling them out for doing this.

''You'll be next mudbloods'' they all heard from the Slytherin direction, though it was ignored by every seeing as McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore and various other Professors making their appearances at the scene. Filch was not in any emotional state to make the right choices (but he probably would have said the same thing either way), asking for repent for his cat, saying that someone should take the blame. Dumbledore calmed him down though by saying his cat was not dead, but merely petrified. He still asked for repent either way from the trio of Gryffindor's. The next thing came as a surprise to them, Snape had defended them, stating that it was probably a case of them at the wrong place at the wrong time (though said with a slight sneer). Dumbledore agreed to that and sent the three kids off with the rest of their dorm. It took them a while to fall asleep, but in the end they fell asleep.

He couldn't sleep that night at all. He woke up at around five he decided seeing the position of the sun in the sky. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, so pulling on his normal clothes; he made his way to the common room. Sitting down, he remembered he had a Quidditch match today. Looking into the fire, he watched it sway back and forth slowly, burning the logs set there into a smoldering ash. It fell into a sort of trance like state only to be brought back by shock as someone shook his shoulder, quite violently. Looking up, he saw blue eye staring back at him. He smiled at her, tapping the spot next to him, telling her to sit down. She readily agreed as she flopped herself onto the couch with a large grin. He dropped his guise and decided to relax back into the sofa next to his sister. It was quite nice actually, the atmosphere, calming and warm.

''Sooooo… the first match is today…'' she started off a bit cautiously, leaning onto something.

''And?'' he asked all of a sudden, facing his sister with a bored look, telling her to get on with it.

''Master, Luka, Meiko, Kaito, Gakupo, Miku, Oliver (but Oliver's always been here so there's no surprise there), Miriam, Sweet Ann, Big All, Haku and a few others came to pay a visit…surprise?'' she started off, but seeing the expression on his face, she made a sort of rainbow like hand gesture at the 'surprise?' though it was unsure and a bit cracked in voice.

''What?''

''Well Master, Luka, Meiko, Kai-'' he put a hand on her mouth, shutting her up instantly.

''I heard you the first time. Why did they _come_'' he demanded with this tone in his voice that made a shiver run up her spine, as well as the glint in his eyes. It was one that read annoyance to the degree of anger. Not good!

''Huhh'' she said as she tapped her index finger together and looked at them as if they were the most _wonderful_ _thing in the world_, ''…because they wanted to see you play…?'' still unsure of what to say to him, she gave a nervous look as well as a shrug. He groaned and let himself fall deeper and deeper into the sofa, maybe even hoping to be eaten by it, but alas, they did not have the man-eating furniture in there dorm anymore.

She looked at her brother with an awkward look, unsure of what to do now. Looking down at her watch, it read six something. The kitchen was probably open by now? Looking back at her brother, she was rejoiced when her saviour, Hermione, came down from her dorm. Looking at the two siblings, she sighed through her nose. She looked back to Rin and gestured for her to come with her. She readily agreed and was out of her seat quicker than One direction fangirls swarming a building [what I've heard from when they came to where it live… it's quite scary how fangirls are…]. He was soon left all alone to continue on looking into the fire. He decided he had had enough of being some weird emo (coughforshadowingcough) and left the common room, taking in the morning light of the castle hallways. He wandered around aimlessly for a while; just wanting to have not something to do and let his emotions wander. Walking usually did that to people and it worked in his case. He greeted some of the paintings that were awake and said Hello to some of the ghosts that had been flying around. He soon noted, while he was most likely walking on the third floor that lead to the outside secret area, a boy dressed in a blue sailor's outfit with a white hat and bandages at random areas on his body. He was sitting on the rock ledges that were placed to create a boundary between thin air and the castle. Walking up closer he called out to the boy.

''Oliver?'' he said while running up. The boy, Oliver, placed his book down and turned around to see who had called him out, he soon meet with vivid green eyes. A large happy smile graced his face.

''Hello Len! How are you?'' he asked politely, his bird, James, chirping along with Oliver. Len looked slightly confused, but none the less answered.

''I'm fine, thanks for asking. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Miriam?'' Oliver soon chuckled slightly at his elder and a frown/pout formed its way onto the Japanese Vocaloid's face. Putting his hands on his hips, he continued glaring/pouting/frowning at Oliver, but only continued to make him laugh.

''That's right I forgot we never really meet up in the hallways. I go to school here, about 2 years after you. Though I skipped a few grades… I have some classes with you as well as the first years…'' he said in his normal soft voice. Len nodded, thinking it kind of made sense. Oliver did have a sort of magical allure to himself. He sat down next to the other Brit and soon Hedwig swopped down and sat right next to Len. Oliver's eyes went wide with awn.

''Is that your bird?'' he asked reaching out to try and pet it. Len laughed slightly and nodded, allowing his underclassman to pet his snowy owl. Oliver's face was that of a five year old opening his presents on Christmas day. Hedwig cooed happily at the attention she was getting, as well as chatting away happily with James, Oliver's American Golden finch. They talked for a while, Len found out Oliver had been sorted into Ravenclaw, but if he hadn't been curious about the Wizarding world and being who he was, he would have been in the snake pit. Len would have himself if it weren't for Dumbledore. He actually kind of liked the snake pit. He heard they had cookies and bananas. The two stopped talking when both of their stomachs stated their demand for food. Blushing in embarrassment, they both agreed on heading for the Great Hall for breakfast. He had to pull on his Harry guise again seeing as it would be bizarre seeing a new face in an older year.

From Hogwarts perspective though, the great Harry Potter was talking to some fancy hobo* in a sailor's outfit with bandages on his left eye, left wrist, above his right knee and on his left ankle.

Arriving at the Great Hall they soon had to part ways and go to their respective tables to eat. The hall was vociferous and ambient, something that was able to calm Len's nerves.

''Eat up! We have to be able to play properly for today if we want to beat Slytherin!'' encourage Oliver as he watched his team eat. Most of the team rolled their eyes while Fred and George decided to recite more and more of Oliver's speeches, something that Oliver was not very fond of, but ignored. A confused Len sat down next to the Twins and was soon given a large plate of food that he was threa- politely told to eat. Once everyone was done, he hurried them off to the Gryffindor changing rooms to change and get ready for the game.

Master sighed as he held an ecstatic Miku back. She was kinda like the energizer bunny from hell.

''So what is this Kidditch you speak of?'' asked Gakupo as he fastened his sword in its hilt. Master kept his hold on Miku as he turned around to look at the purple haired samurai.

''First of it's Quidditch, second, we're going to see Hogwarts Quidditch game, for a school Quidditch team they're surprisingly good. Though rarely people die'' he waved off-handily. A sharp intake of breath came from the Japanese Vocaloids. Master gave them a 'what?' look before shrugging it off and opening a portal to what looked like an extremely large door that was underneath a clock tower. It was surprisingly cold outside, but luckily they had brought coats in such cases. There were, from what they saw, a lot of adults walking around the castle, but a lot of noise, mostly children, came from one area of the castle. The Vocaloids looked awestruck at the castle that they were standing inside. It was large and made completely out of stone, with gothic architecture.

''Ah Master! There you all are!'' exclaimed a woman with green wearing yellow clothing. Master turned his head and smiled brightly at the girl.

''Sonika! How have things been?'' he asked as he hugged the green haired woman. Pulling away she shrugged with an uncaring smile on her face, putting her hands on her hips in an uncaring way.

''Well living around magic I can say that in a wizard's perspective, things have been…uneventful'' soon the loud sound of the door came as a pair of what seemed like twins with flaming red hair came out laughing at something or another as well as dragging what seemed like a bored kid with emerald green eyes by his clothes. It had caught the attention of a lot of people seeing as the group were a rambunctious one.

''Why are you two dragging me?'' asked the boy, the youngest, as they could all see seeing, as everyone else was excessively taller.

''Because if we didn't-''

''You'd probably just be-''

''Planted still in the great hall-''

''Falling asleep into your bacon!'' finishing their game of verbal Ping-Pong, they both grinned a Cheshire like grin and looked down at the black haired kid.

''And if you're still not awake then we'll through you into the Black lake Harry!'' Harry stiffened instantly and soon glared up at the two boys while the other members of the team started laughing.

''You wouldn't'' his voice was sharp. Both still had grins on their faces.

''Believe me Harry when I say Fred and George will do it'' spoke a dark skinned girl with long dark hair. Both redheads turned to her.

''Oh? You want to have second go back in the lake Angelina?'' asked one of the twin teasingly while Angelina glared at both of them. The team continued to laugh. While what seemed like the captain tell them to hurry up to the pitch to get changed for the match so they could beat Slytherin and win the Quidditch cup this year seeing as it was cancelled last year.

''Len's on the team?'' asked Miku incredulously as she watched the team of what seemed like one of the houses leave in the direction of what must have been the pitch.

Master frowned slightly, thinking they must have drawn them back to be seeker again this year.

''Miss Sonika?'' asked a soft British voice from behind the dark green haired girl, turning around they saw a small boy with bandages dressed in a sailor outfit, his faced showed a bit of nervousness.

''I'm going to go to the pitch with Rin, Luna, Ginny and some of Harry's friends to watch the match with the rest of the students'' he said when she nodded, he scampered off to a group that consisted of eight people, talking away happily while following a large mass of students to what must have been the pitch.

''I guess it's time, come on, Sweet Ann is waiting for us with our seats'' gestured Sonika and the large group of people walked to a long distance to what must have been the Quidditch pitch.

He gripped his nimbus 2000 tightly as he played with his Quidditch robes slightly. He was ignoring Oliver's peep-talk speech as the twins were mocking him subtly in the back, which Oliver noticed, but ignored completely. He soon said one final thing before it was time to go onto the pitch. One by one they flew as they were called out, the captain, Oliver Wood: keeper. Angelina Johnson: chaser. Alicia Spinnet: Chaser. Katie Bell: Chaser. Fred and George Weasley: Beaters. They all got their own little thing said about themselves by Lee Jordan before Professor McGonagall smacked Lee.

''Returning seeker after 3 years of absence, youngest seeker ever, Harry Potter!'' he flew onto the pitch quickly after the twins and took his place in the air, at medium level. It was his safest bet seeing as if the Snitch started out it could either be below or above him. If it was where he was than it would be even better.

Madame Hooch stepped onto the pitch with the large box, let the bludgers loss, and threw the quaffle into the air, starting the game, and than let the snitch out. It was lost in the sky as it was extremely cloudy. He went up higher as he tried to stay out of the way from the on going game. They started playing and it was quite ruff even for a Quidditch match. Points were given and soon he heard Oliver talking to him. Looking at his captain he couldn't help, but notice the thing coming zooming at them. It was a bludger!

''Wood look-'' he was cut off as the bludger smashed into his broom and he went spiralling. Len avoided the bludger and tried getting away from the snitch.

Well the next was a spin of events that went like a blur to him. He remembered racing with Malfoy to catch the snitch, Malfoy getting hit by the bludger and falling onto the pitch in a sort of dazed fashion (noting the visitor him later in the hospital [he was not thinking he would end up in the hospital].

Continuing on his chase for the snitch, he reached out his hand to catch it, but to his luck, he was hit by the rogue bludger shattering the bone in his arm. Pulling it back and wincing in pain, he tried again, reaching out again (and not doing a repeat of his first time of being a seeker) (''Will Harry Potter go onto his broom again and attempt to catch it with his mouth?'' ''Jordan…'' ''But I only state the truth Professor '' ''Jordan!'').

Reaching out his left hand, he attempted catching the snitch and with success, though he fell off his broom and into the sand under the rings. He looked at the snitch he was holding in his hand, soon seeing the approaching bludger he turned to his right, then to his left finally opening his legs before Hermione blasted it away.

''Harry!'' exclaimed Hermione as she sat next to him, he was grinning sheepishly while she tried examining his arm, wincing when she touched it.

''Bloody hell mate… that was something…'' said Ron as he sat down next to Harry, soon others surrounded him, he felt that his personal bubble was kind of being invaded, but it couldn't really help him.

''The bone in his arm has been broken'' finally declared Snape after moving Hermione away so he could see what damage had been done to boy-wonder.

''I know just the thing'' declared Lockhart happily with his idiotic grin of his.

''No! ... That's alright Professor, but I think I would prefer Madame Pomfrey being the one to do this'' he said, showing his distrust of the defense teacher completely.

''Nonsense!'' he exclaimed heroically (?) while bellowing his cape slightly.

''I think they boy might be right'' mumbled Snape as he was tossed aside by Lockhart. Snape made a note, to curse Lockhart once the end of the year came with the help of…sigh The Weasley twins. Only once, they proved quite useful in fulfilling revenge even if it was something as petty as pranks.

Sadly the idiot went through with the spell causing the brat to lose all of the bones in his arm. He was immediately taken to the infirmary after that. Making sure Lockhart was *ahem* locked out.

Len sat in the hospital wing angrily (well as angry as he could be at the moment) with his arm in bandages. Rin had decided to stay behind after all the others were ushered out of the room for him to rest (damn were they persistent, thought Len as he looked at the door). Rin was sleeping on his shoulder. He couldn't really sleep at all, he had the stinking feeling Dobby had been the one to do this, and he was proven right. Dobby looked down right guilty trying to explain that he just wanted Harry out of the school (though he also questioned why 'Mister Potter was blonde') he told Dobby it was okay, but never to do it again or so god help him (he wasn't sure if he was god this time around) he would make the house elf pay.

Dobby soon left agreeing with to never harm Mister Potter again, Dobby left just as he started hearing voices. He looked around frantically.

''W-what?'' said Rin all of a sudden, looking around, soon looking into Len's green eyes, ''did you just say you wanted to kill me?'' she asked drowsily.

''So you heard it to than?'' Len asked, Rin soon nodded, hearing the Slytherin voice once more.

''A snake'' both said at the same time while looking at each other. Rin got up and followed the snake's voice, but she couldn't really pinpoint where it was coming from, but she could definitely hear it coming from above them.

She soon seated herself back in the bed at the top while Len was sitting at the end, putting a pillow underneath his right arm as the bone slowly grew back. They both sat in utter silence for a while.

''So the monster in the chamber is a snake'' stated Rin, Len could only nod to that. If they were hearing a detached voice that did not belong to a ghost, it was definitely a snake, if they could be the only one's to hear it. Len was about to speak up, but they soon had to pretend to be asleep seeing as the door to the infirmary swung open.

Madame Pomfrey, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape and a few other professors ran in carrying a stretcher, saying something on the lines of another victim. From what they heard, it was Colleen Creevey who had the unfortunity of being the next victim. They thought they had a chance of catching the culprit, but it turned out all the film in the camera had been burned.

Both Rin and Len looked to each other, something to add to the list, snake that petrifies its victims. Later both had actually fallen asleep and were able to enjoy the rest of the weekend, though it was spent playing around in the RoR with Hermione and Oliver, who was formally introduced to Hermione. The two got along quite well.

It wasn't until later that week (after they convinced Bins into telling them about the Chamber of secrets and started searching for creatures (snakes) that could petrify) that they regretted signing up for the duelling club. Which was luckily being taught by Snape and unluckily being co-taught with Lockhart.

Lockhart, attention seeking as usually decided to make a flashy entrance, making the girls fawn for him, but making Snape sneer at him, for good reason too. Len was hanging back with his sister and Ron while Hermione was with Susan at the front, both fawning, Rin couldn't help, but let a snort out. Len did not reprimand his sister at all; actually he thought Lockhart deserved kind of more. It was happily given to him when Snape beat his ass at duelling. This is when Len had a bad feeling in his stomach, looking over, he saw a Hufflepuff, introducing himself to him as Justin Flinch-Fletchy, who seemed like he would get along quite well with. It was then that they called up people to volunteer duelling.

''How about Potter and Weasley?''

''With the current condition Weasley's wand is in it will only cause harm to more people than necessary how about we choose someone who knows a different style of duelling, Kagamine'' he said gesturing to Rin. Rin grinned evilly internally. McGonagall had informed the four head of houses about Rin's education from Mahoutokoro and how Harry had been a student their as well, it stayed tight between the head of houses lips, it had not leaked at all nor had fallen into Dumbledore's ears. This was one perk of being a head of house; you could do things behind Dumbledore's back without him knowing.

Both of them took off the inconvenient robe that would disrupt movement. Coming onto the duelling stage, they did not pull out their wands, but looked at Snape intently. Snape nodded to the two.

''Seeing as both of you studied in the same school abroad, would you demonstrate what Hogwarts is lacking in a duelling club, any fashion you find suitable'' Snape so totally had ulterior motives to this. He so totally did. First of all, showing how much lacking Hogwarts was in combat (hell Beauxbatôns was better than them and they were an arts school!) as well as wanting to scare Lockhart. Maybe seeing that Harry was able to do better than him will get him to shut up (as much as he despised doing this).

Rin looked back to her brother with a cocky grin. Oh god he knew where this was going…

''_Hey Harry what do you want to do, professor Snape is giving us liberty of scaring the crap out of the Hogwarts students!'' _exclaimed Rin happily. Oh god he was right. Sighing, he looked at his sister with a 'really?' look while the Hogwarts students looked at her confused as hell.

''_Really Rin, you will kill me one of these days I swear to god… I don't really care quite frankly you pick, but __**not**__ the pants stealing game, I swear if my pants get stolen one more time I will show no mercy'' _he threatened back to his sister in Japanese, now people were giving him wide eyed looks of 'wth…?' He probably sounded quite weird to them, but he really didn't care. Rin jumped in excitement while he rolled his eyes and waited for her to pick the game. Her eyes glazed over as she used her fingers to name out each different one while he waited patiently for her to decide.

''_Got it! Wandless weapon summons, first one to K.O. is the loser!'' _she said overly cheerful. Len couldn't believe she had decided to pick that of all games, but oh well this was Rin. He sighed, before turning to Hermione in the crowed, luckily she was at the front.

''Hey Hermione, catch!'' he said as he tossed her his wand. Catching it in a bit of a surprise, she looked up at Harry, soon realising where this was going.

''She really wants to do that one?'' she asked incredulously. Len nodded while shrugging his shoulders. Rin tossed her wand to him and he tossed it to Hermione who caught it.

Rin looked back to her brother with a devious look, one that did not make him feel any better than he already was. Well here came the handicaps, he could just guess what handicap she would give him.

''This is a shared handicap, the audience is allowed to cast spells to try to throw us off balance. Nothing harmful or disarming in anyway or we will make it personal'' she said pointing to Len and her with an evil fire in her eyes, '' and trust me, if it's him, it will be bad-''

''Rin'' his tone was angry, she just grinned sheepishly towards him.

''Anyway, we'll be demonstrating one of the many duels back from the school we used to go to, it's a quite basic game usually thought to people from first year and below, but put into practice by 2 years and up… Harry mind telling us what it is?'' she said with that deviousness in her voice, one that any Slytherin could detect, they could just feel the Slytherin oozing out of both Gryffindors that would put some Slytherin to shame.

Just giving up finally and crumbling to Rin (evil older sister), he glared at her before looking at the surrounding students who had gained interest in what seemed to be foreign duelling.

''It's called Wandless weapon summons, the proper English translation. Using wandless magic the participants must summon weapons through means of magic to K.O. the other opponent. Most people play with handicaps, as you can see Rin is very fond of that…sadly. For safety reasons once the game begins a protective spell activates to protect any of the none participants, and for the handicap that Rin has given the spells will go through'' he sounded as if he was kind of annoyed, but didn't really care all that much.

Hogwarts wise murmurs broke out about wandless magic and if this game was even real. Rin looked even happier than ever.

''Okay Harry! For old times sake one match, loser does whatever the winner does'' this caused Len to freeze stiff. Oh no she did not just go there…

''Oh no Rin we are not doing this, wasn't it bad enough last time? You got your revenge right can't you be pleased?'' Rin pouted while she shook her head.

''_Last time it was you who one, not me, me it was the time before! I want pay back and I'm going to get it by making you prance around in a dress while signing one of Miku's love songs!'' _not this again.

''_You know what, fine, though if I win __**you**__ have to go around standing on the top of the road roller signing I can take off my panties!'' _she froze up, that was just mean. Than if he did that, oh magical Neko Len Len was about to make a comeback.

''You're on'' both of them had fiery looks in their eyes as they. Both walking to the center of the field, they looked at each other having a sort of silent conversation.

Placing both of their hands against each other, they both backed away and bowed politely. The outline of a see-through field started appearing around them, most likely the protection field.

''You can still back out'' said Len trying to not have to face his angry sister.

''NEVER! I WANT MY REVENGE!'' she exclaimed angrily, scaring some of the Hogwarts students.

Snape gave the count down and once over, like an angry cat, Rin summoned her first weapon, unsurprisingly, it was a leek.

''Just why?'' he said mortified at the fact the first thing his sister choose was a goddamned leek.

''Well she uses them and they have a pretty good effect on people around you'' she shrugged, great, having the start off with category, what fun. He grinned evilly at Rin. She froze dead in her tracks. Raising his right hand, he summoned Gakupo's rainbow katana.

''Oh come on that's so unfair!'' she threw a tantrum waving her arms widely. Len grinned evilly at his sister.

''No it isn't it's in the same category~!''

''_FUCK!'' _she exclaimed angrily in Japanese, thinking he would have summoned a giant tuna instead. Removing the hilt, the most awesome sword (apart from a light saber) sprung into existence. Gakupo's rainbow sword!

''Feel the rainbow!'' he exclaimed as he pointed the sword in her direction, zapping a rainbow beam her direction. She squeaked before ducking to the side and throwing the leek at him, right in the face, nocking him off balance. Stumbling, he tried regaining his balance, but was thrown an orange at him instead. Regaining balance, he glared at Rin who couldn't help, but snicker at him.

Instead she decided to summon her old sword, the one that had been engraved to her liking. Testing it out slightly, she grinned, before coming charging at her brother. Holding the sword tighter, he tried firing rainbows at her, but she kept dodging them, soon the sword was knocked out of his hands (on Gakupo could truly master the rainbow sword. Flying into the air, it disappeared in a speck of rainbow dust. He glared at Rin, but she kept pushing her way threw, though he dodged every single attack that came from her.

Summoning a small dagger, he tried to not show he had summoned anything as he soon tried grabbing Rin, but she twirled him around, sending him rolling to the ground where he used the momentum to do roulade and get back up into a defense stance with his dagger.

The battle was a bizarre one to say the least, in the rest of Hogwarts dueling club eyes. With the physical activate and the bizarre spells as well as the fact that wandless magic was a mandatory for the duel. What was even more bizarre was well this part.

''I summon Shoo da whoop!'' exclaimed Rin all of a sudden, than a giant face appeared out of nowhere with big red lips and a cartoonesque face.

''IMA FIRIN MY LASER BLARGHHHH!'' it exclaimed as a giant beam of light came out of his mouth and straight towards Harry, though somehow he had succeeded in blocking the attack by summoning something called Dr. Haxx.

Now they had to be at their end seeing as both (after about an hour or so) were looking a bit tired. Rin grinned wickedly to Harry raising her hand; she called out the words ''Roda Rolla!'' in the language that both Harry and Rin had been speaking when they had seemed to be arguing. Out of nowhere, a giant customized Road Roller appeared as Rin stood at the top, grinning evilly down at Harry.

''Oh god why…'' muttered Harry all of sudden just feeling chagrined suddenly. So she wanted to run him over? Where had the idea come from in the first place! Lucky enough, a student from the crowed decided to preform a spell causing the Road Roller to morph, and for it to morph into all things was a serpent. A very big one.

Both Rin and Len were side by side, looking at the serpent. On closer inspection, Harry recognized the snake. It looked like the boa constrictor he had set loose on Dudley by accident…

''Is that the boa constrictor is set loose…?'' he muttered to himself, but only Rin heard him.

''Why don't I ask?'' she exclaimed happily, but before Len could stop her she had already started speaking in parsletongue.

''Great Rin *sigh* so is it the boa constrictor?'' he asked, unknowing he himself in parseltongue. Rin nodded her head happily to him. Harry looked back to the boa constrictor who winked to him happily.

''Hello amigo, how'sssssss it been'' hissed the snake happily.

''Not bad, sorry from taking you away from Brazil'' Len said sadly.

''Don't worry, I wassssssn't in Brazzzzzzil, they caught me five monthsssssss after my essssssssscape'' said the snake sadly, he was so looking forward to Brazil to.

''So you want to stay here than?'' asked Rin happily, ''you can be both Len and my familiar?'' the snake looked back between the twins and nodded happily. Rin soon kneeled down and the snake happily slithered its way up her arm.

Waving both their hands, they deactivated the field before deciding to make a break for the RoR, where no one apart from the people they wanted would find them.

Ignoring all the curious looks they were both getting, they made a break for RoR, where they would be for the rest of the day.

* * *

**_So yeah... not my best, but who cares! I'm not the best author here! _**

**_So my idea, if you guys want to be involved, PM me, it's pretty much a game in RPG style so I'll need help with that, I'm good at mood setting and story telling, maybe character drawing emotions, but that's about it. _**

**_Also, I was contemplating into making this OliverXLen, but decided against it. I'll just write another story for that once this one is finished. _**

**_Hope you enjoyed this! Oh and if you were at Otakuthon, write so in the comments! It's a completely awesome convention!_**

**_Ciao~!_**

**_BlizzardNight_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Sitting in the room fiddling with Rin's bow, he couldn't help, but think how stupid everything they did was. While he brushed out her hair, she played with Mizuki

(Rin's idea) and talked away happily in parseltongue with him. It wasn't until he was tying Rin's ribbon back in her hair that the door slammed open with a panic looking Hermione and Oliver. Hermione entering quickly, she seated herself beside Rin while Oliver closed the door and seated himself beside Len.

''You are so lucky'' she said almost threateningly to both of them. They couldn't help, but feel the bad vibes radiating off of Hermione.

''Umm… 'Mione…? Why are we lucky?'' asked Len all of a sudden unsure of just why Rin and he were lucky.

Oliver decided to answer in Hermione's stead seeing as he was the calmest out of the two, and Hermione would have most likely yelled at him if she had answered.

''After you two left, Lockhart tried doing a spell, it backfired though, causing everyone's memories to change. They now think you and Draco fought and that only you can speak parseltongue. I feel kind of bad for you now… but it's a good thing! I mean you and Rin still get to fool people and all.'' Oliver tried cheering up the two blondes. All that fighting…had been pointless? And now their batsus couldn't be lived out!

Sensing the bad mood, Oliver slowly backed away from the twins. Hermione looked at both confused, but back away surprised when both Rin and Len stood up with fire in their eyes.

''We're safe!'' they both exclaimed. The two others looked at the twins with incredulous expression on their faces that read 'WTF…?'. At first it wasn't really their intention to bring attention to themselves it's just that they got carried away in fighting (like usual) that they forgot they were in front of people…

Mizuki looked at his masters amused, it was for sure the rest of his life was going to be interesting. He couldn't wait.

The following weeks were not fond ones for the Kagamine twins. As they had concerts, they also had more and more work to do, as well as putting in research into finding the snake that was the cause of the attacks. After telling Hermione about their finds she would put all her free hours looking up everything in the library.

Len had been becoming more and more of an outcast among the students, the twins (Weasleys) were having a laugh out of it all though, which he was at least glad about. He really hated what Ernie McMallen had said about him along with the rest of the Hufflepuffs. It was after that when he left free studies that he had found, of all people, Justin Flinch-Fletchy petrified along with Sir Nicholas. Again he had been found at the scene of the crime. Just his unlucky luck. He sighed in defeat, as professor McGonagall appeared terrified at the scene. The whole situation was completely out of her hands now. After being sent to Dumbledore's office and being pleaded innocent by Hagrid, he was sent off where he was getting cold looks from most of the other students. This was just completely fantastic.

They had soon found a reason, thanks to Draco Malfoy, to brue a polyjuice potion. It was about Slytherin history or something of the sorts. It had taken them at least a month to brue the potion, and they had only found success around Christmas time. Rin had said that Master would try to come over for Christmas break, but couldn't make any promises at all. They brued the potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and once the potion finished and Christmas eve rolled around, the drank the potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. For Ron and he, the potion worked, for Hermione unfortunately, she got Millicent's cat. Ugh… After leaving Hermione, they were soon found by Malfoy and taken to Slytherin common room. It was there that Malfoy lead them deeper and deeper into the Slytherin common room. It was really dark and had this strange mouldy smell about itself. Muttering a lumos, the entire room lit up, showing an astounding history.

''I thought this would help finding Slytherin's heir. Salazar's family tree, though some parts are charred out, a lot still remains'' he said. Ron and Len soon took it about themselves to find Slytherin's heir. While Ron looked for the most recent name, Len took it upon himself to copy the entire family tree through the computer he was connected to, sending it to Rin, who was trying to console Hermione.

''Bloody hell… Slytherin was _married_ to Hufflepuff!'' exclaimed Ron suddenly, pointing his wand to the top of the tree.

''No way…'' muttered Draco as he looked up. He couldn't believe that… okay that made kind of sense. Len looked to where Draco and Ron where looking at, following the lines, he soon fell upon the Gaunt family. And to his surprise, the Potter family, so he was heir to Slytherin, but he wasn't the one committing the acts. Another heir? It seemed to show that. They continued searching until Draco noticed both Len and Ron's disguises starting to disappear. They both ran out of the common room after that returning to Hermione in the bathroom.

She was soon taken to the infirmary and stayed there for about a week.

During this time Len had found Tom Riddle's diary. Rin had snuck up on him and they were both shown the memory of what happened after the girl's death. To them both, it seemed like the scenario was a bit weird, fishy even. Decided to look through the names, going back only fifty years, but it took them some time, telling Ron and Hermione and finding out Riddle had received a trophy for services for the school. Rin and Len cross-referenced all the names on the list of heirs to the Slytherin line. Apart from them, the only living heir left was a man by the name of Tom Mavarlo Riddle, which meant Tom had been the one to open the Chamber fifty years ago, most likely framing Hagrid in an attempt to look harmless.

After that they continued looking with the help of Blaise and Draco in the library. It was during the Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor match that Len sensed something bad was going to happen. The game was cancelled and they were brought to the infirmary where they found Hermione petrified, holding a mirror. They were asked why she had been holding this. They both answered that they did not, but Len had this sinking feeling.

More time went on and soon found within a book a page missing, it was when they revisited Hermione (sneaking away from Lockhart) that they found out the nature of the beast. A basilisk. A snake that kills with its eyes, it all made sense now though why Hermione had been carrying a mirror and why all the other victims had been petrified. They had not looked the basilisk in the eyes.

After going to Hagrid's hut and seeing him being taken off to Azkaban, they followed the spiders deeper into the forest, where they met Aragog, the giant spider that wanted to eat them. Surrounded by millions of man-eating spiders Len had decided that maybe it was a good time for him to use his powers. When he was about to though, the car (the ford Anglia) flew into their rescue, escaping in the 'wild' car; they soon made it back to Hogwarts, having more evidence to prove Hagrid's innocence.

The teachers had gone into utter chaos now, a student had been taken into the chamber of secrets and her skeleton would rot in their for eternity. Ron had gone pale and they soon went to Lockhart, seeing as he was going to confront the Basilisk. Sadly, when they found him he was just going to run away like the coward he was. Threatening him, they pushed him along to the bathroom.

Luna had followed both Len and Ron to the chamber wanting to be able to save her friend from the depth of the chamber. Following the three people, she hid behind one of the stalls as Len said something in parseltongue and the entrance to the chamber opened. To test to see if it was safe, they pushed Lockhart down first. His voice echoed and he soon hit the bottom. Len went down next, soon followed by Ron. After a few seconds making sure they were a bit away, she made her way down the long tunnel. She hit rat skeletons on her landing and continued hiding as she followed Len and Ron in the dim light. She saw as Lockhart made the stupid idea of taking Ron's wand and preform a memory charm. It backfired though, throwing him into a wall and causing the cavern to collapse, before she could be locked in with either Lockhart or Ron, she made her way to the other side of the rubble without being noticed.

Len and Ron shared a few words on Lockhart's condition and once he came to, Ron hit him on the back of his head with a rock, knocking him out. Ron told Len to continue on and he would try and get help.

Gumi soon found her guise failing her once she passed through the door, Len found himself in the same situation once he passed through. She opted for staying hidden though, but once she saw Ginny she rushed passed Len and made her way to the ginger haired girl's side.

''Ginny?'' she asked as she checked to see if there was a pulse, which luckily their was.

Len walked up to the open door that had snakes engraved into it. Passing through the round door, he felt his guise disappear. Looking around in surprise, he soon realized Salazar must have put a sort of spell that might have caused it. Continuing forward, he froze once he saw Ginny's body. He was beat to rushing to her by…Gumi? He soon rushed over next to the two girls, trying to see if his best friend's little sister was still alive. She was, but barely. He soon heard clapping and turned around to see Tom.

''Finally showing your face?'' he sneered to Tom who only smiled deviously.

''Oh so you knew it was me who did it?'' he asked mock-surprised.

They continued talking and soon Tom had become Voldemort obsessed, taking Gumi's wand, he soon explained why. He was Lord Voldermort. I am Lord Voldermort was just an anagram from Tom Mavarlo Riddle. Fawkes soon came down, dropping the sorting hat; Riddle mocked him about Dumbledore only sending a songbird and a tattered old hat. Telling him parseltongue wouldn't save him now, he set the Basilisk on him. He soon ran, but tripped, the Basilisk was about to attack, but Fawkes blinded him. Now the Basilisk only had it's hearing left. Len made a run for it as he continued avoiding the Basilisk. Being trapped into a corner, he heard the basilisk closely approaching. Closing his eyes, he concentrated his power and used it to teleport to where Ginny and Gumi where. He could feel the basilisk approaching. Lifting the hat, he noted the sword of Godric Gryffindor falling out of it. Well that was helpful… thought Len had he raised the sword up and ran to Salazare's statue as the Basilisk reappeared and started slamming into the statue, losing balance, he dropped the sword, but soon regained it and stabbed the basilisk through the head, at the same time stabbing himself. Pulling out the tooth from his arm, he watched as the Basilisk withered to the ground. He would make a note to bring the Basilisk back later. Coming down from the statue, he sat himself down next to Gumi with a happy smile on his face. Her hands were in front of her mouth and she had tears in her eyes. Tom was laughing slightly saying that now the venom was taking its course.

''Hey don't worry, I'm not actually going to die'' he tried soothing her, but Gumi shook her head, tears starting to stain her uniform and hands. Len looked back to Ginny and noted the black book in her hands, Tom had come from there… if he destroyed it would it have the same effect, but in reverse? It was his only shoot at saving Ginny.

Picking up the book, he laid it flat on the ground and raising the fang from the basilisk up high, with all his force he rammed down into the book, causing ink to flood out and pool itself around the leather bound object. Tom looked terrified at what Len was doing, and had reached out to stop his attempt at killing him, but once the tooth passed through nothing happened. No impending doom, no sensation of being burnt alive. Nothing and yet the girl was still breathing… Realization struck as he grinned a devious smirk. He walked up to the terrified boy and kneeled down in front of him. Harry (or so he assumed Len thought) had become frozen in fear as every muscle in his body clenched not allowing him the ability to move, closing the distance, he looked deep into his eyes (his lovely terrified eyes), speaking out words that he would want to have ingrained in Harry's head for a long time, to never forget.

''You are _my _property, no one else is allowed to kill you, _but_ myself'' he spoke kindly as he patted the blonde boy **(?) **on the head and soon left without another word.

Len took a sharp intake of breath after Riddle had left while Gumi continued watching with wide eyes. Len was shaking badly as he looked down at the ground.

''He knows…'' he mumbled out dully. Gumi was about to reach out to him when loud coughing was heard from in between the two of them. Ginny? She was still alive! Gumi and Len (who had stopped shaking) looked at the young ginger haired girl happily, but when the girl got out of her groggy state she looked at both Gumi and him in confusion. The only thing that Ginny really found familiar was the way the green haired girl looked at her and the blonde boy's eyes or at least what she could assume was a boy seeing as he was wearing the boy's uniform.

''Ginny you're alright!'' exclaimed the greenette as she took the ginger haired girl into a tight embrace. Ginny soon realized who the green haired girl was as she was getting the air squished out of her.

''Luna…? What's with that get-up and where are we?'' she asked when Ginny pulled back and looked around the stone filled room. Both Len and Gumi looked at each other nervously.

''Should I tell her?'' she asked lowly to her blonde haired companion.

''Tell her? It's more like tell the both of us'' Len said a bit sarcastically while Gumi's face flushed a tinge of pink. Ginny looked back between Luna and whom she now realized was Harry.

''Harry? W-what are you doing here?'' she asked as her voice went higher in octave showing her nervousness.

Snape was less than pleased, standing in front of him was the Weasley brat that he had to drag out of a whole. They were lucky that Ms. Patil had spotted Ms. Lovegood leave and follow those 2 brats into the bathroom, which happened to be where the chamber was located. Dumbledore was still nowhere in sight so McGonagall had taken it upon herself to go down into the whole and see if she would be able to get the students out, with Pomfrey on her tail knowing that there would be people injured. He would be surprised if no one was injured. Tapping his fingers repeatedly on his arms, he looked impatiently at the hole. Stupid brats, he thought as he waited for the Gryffindor head of house to make her reappearance with those pesky brats. But he couldn't help, but feel a bit worried, as much as he hated those kids, kids do grow on people. Well a detention would be waiting for them to clean the entirety of the potions classroom with him supervising. Yes that sounded reasonable. He continued looking into the dark hole waiting for any source of light. Weasley soon left to the Great hall.

Professor McGonagall was astounded by the grandness of the chamber. For something so old it was still holding up so well. She gripped her wand tighter as the lumos became brighter. She needed to stay concentrated; the children are at risk. Continuing the trek, she was successfully able to move the collapsed rocks out of the way to continue her venture deeper into the chamber. It had this moss smell to the place, most likely from the quantity of water that was inside of the chamber. Why so much water, she knew not. Passing the long corridor of statues of Salazar Slytherin is when they noticed the three students looking worse for wear with what looked to be a Basilisk. Dead in the background…she wondered how they had even been successful in killing it?

That mattered not, her only thought was making sure all three children were alive, breathing and not traumatized. It was her sole priority at the moment to make sure they were safe and sound. Rushing as her footfalls created splashes in the water and the taps of her heels on the cement, falling down onto her knees to check on the children (who were all on there knees). She put her hand on Ginny's forehead and sighed in relief once realizing she wasn't cold as death. She checked upon the two other students, but had trouble recognizing the green haired girl from any of her classes. She looked a bit flushed though and looked over to Harry (which McGonagall had noted was not wearing his guise, or a boy for that matter).

''I-I'm Luna Lovegood Pr McGonagall, I'm also called Gumi'' she stuttered out in embarrassment. Well she would get the full explanation in her office. That was all that really mattered to her: her students. Madame Pomfrey examined all three, casting both Ginny and Harry to the infirmary, though Harry for a longer stay.

Minerva watched as Harry gave dull glances to everywhere around him before down casting his head and following in a slow walk in between Ms Lovegood and Ms Weasley.

No one was in the bathroom when they made there way back up and there way to the infirmary was clear of unwanted dilemmas. Arriving in the infirmary, the doors slowly swung open to reveal little people dwindling around and once saw the three worse for wear kids with Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall, they scattered down to most likely the Great hall. She ordered the two to strip and get changed in the infirmary clothes while she dealt with Ms Lovegood's wounds. Smalls scratches and shallow cuts. McGonagall gave both of them outfits as well as elastic bands if they wanted while Ginny declined, Len hastily agreed. She shooed the blonde off to the bathroom first while she sat down with Ginny. She knew Harry would take a bit so it was good enough to let the girl know.

''Ms Weasley, I'm well aware of how trustworthy you are, but you are aware of what you have just learned?'' Ginny nodded with this new fond air of maturity surrounding her. It was as if the chamber had altered with her personality. Minerva would have not been surprised if it had.

''Professor, I'm well aware of the secrets that Harr…er Len, has told me. I'm truly honoured that he trusted me enough in telling me instead of wiping my memory. I-I won't let him down Professor, he's probably told me a bit more than I wanted to know about him and saw some very… peculiar things in the chamber'' she mumbled out the last part with a deep crimson blush, while McGonagall raised an eyebrow as to what event would cause her to have such a reaction. She would question Harry, or Len (as he preferred to be called) about the topic later.

The door soon shut as a curious glancing blonde came out of the bathroom, light footsteps where the only thing that could be really heard apart from Gumi's light hisses at the unmagical method being used to clean her wounds. Ginny soon walked off to the bathroom while Madame Pomfrey finished with the green haired girl, allowing her to stay as long as she wanted, and moving onto Len who was told to sit down next to McGonagall.

''Do you mind telling me what happened in the chamber?'' she asked softly, trying to be as gentle as possible with the subject. Len turned his head away as he watched Madame Pomfrey pull out the arm that he had been stabbed in a close the wound, wondering just how he had survived Basilisk venom. His cheeks had formed a light pinkish hue while he down casted his gaze even away from Madame Pomfrey.

''…It was fine at first… Ginny was stone cold when I found her; Riddle's diary was draining her dry. He soon appeared and set a Basilisk on me, I was able to escape using my powers and defeat the Basilisk. When I walked up to Ginny, her pulse was barely visible and she was snow pale. I took the diary and started stabbing it, but nothing happened, Riddle wasn't vanishing and then…'' she noted the blonde had gone stiff as his muscle clenched tightly together, his breath caught in his throat as his eyes went a duller tone. McGonagall decided to avert the subject, but only lightly.

''Riddle, as in Tom Riddle?'' she asked curiously, Pomfrey raised her head wondering what the old Slytherin head boy had to do with anything.

''He's… Vo-'' he noted how both of them glared at him before he even dared utter a word, he gulped, ''…He's you-know-who Professor, he was the one who set the Basilisk free thirsty years ago'' he mumbled out while both looked at each other with flabbergasted looks. Riddle the culprit? It made some sense though; they could have never seen Hagrid to be the one to commit the crimes, his family tree and personality did not add up. It relieved them a bit that Hagrid would be able to be relieved of all charges, but than something new was added. Riddle, being Voldemort. The concept was hard to rap itself around, but…

''hhhsshshs'' he hissed at the pain that Madame Pomfrey had made him feel from the cuts he had. She frowned, but continued on with the healing.

''What did Riddle do?'' she decided to return the subject back, causing the blonde to hush up and let his eyes go dull. He mumbled something, but it did not catch her ears. Before he was able to repeat himself, Ginny came out of the bathroom with a happy expression on her face. Len got up and moved himself to another bed, lying down, pulling the covers over himself and letting his back face his head of house.

Ginny had been listening into the conversation and decided it might be for the best if she was the one to tell McGonagall at the moment, Len had even told her to if she could seeing as he wasn't really to keen on it. Leaning over, she whispered to the Professor the cause of Harry's attitude. Her eyes widened as a hand found itself over her mouth. She hushed herself and decided to let the kids rest for now, they deserved it more than anything at the moment.

Rin was only piking at her food in the Great Hall as she sat next to an unpetrified Hermione and a sympathetic looking Oliver. She couldn't really eat when the pit of her stomach felt horrible. Her muscles soon froze stiff as Oliver leaned over to her curiously.

''What is it?'' he asked, Hermione had taken awareness of the situation and looked to Rin questioningly and soon realized why she had frozen stiff. A forced change was rare from what she had heard from the twins; usually the two knew when to change or when one would force a change. This one though was one of the rare unexpected forced ones. Which meant someone knew and had forced the change. Only someone with powerful of dark magic could even attempt such a thing on a defunct spell.

''Hey Rin don't worry, he's probably all right now… no need to worry'' Hermione tried to comfort as she patted the Gryffindor on the back as reassurance. She smiled and soon tried to continue eating her food, but her stomach was completely full.

It felt like hours for her until the doors of the Great hall were opened and Ron had come through looking pale with an annoyed looking Snape not far behind. Ron took his seat at the table; he looked pale, clammy and tired. Not in the best of conditions as he had slight cuts on his hands and the dust of rocks was present on his robes. Ron wasn't really in the mood to talk at the moment, his wasn't sure if his sister was still alive! He hoped Harry saved her, he really does. As much as he found his sister annoying, she was still _his_ little sister. Life wouldn't really be the same without her around. He decided to eat in the mean time seeing as he was hungry since he missed both lunch and supper, and he pretty much lost track of time once he started eating and his mood got a bit brighter.

Hermione had decided Ron was a lost cause; she taped her fingers on the table impatiently as she placed a hand upon her cheek. She was getting real worried and if she was at this stage in impatience, she wasn't sure where Rin was. Turning her head, the blonde had a stoic face as her eyes stayed concentrated on the door. Hermione sighed as she placed her head upon the cool wooden surface. It felt nice seeing as she could sense the upcoming headache.

She looked up when she felt there was a tap on her shoulder; she met with a golden eye. Oliver was smiling reassuringly while holding a piece of desert for Rin and her. Taking a plate and passing it to Rin she advised the girl (now guy) to eat it and stay calm. The girl was begrudging about it, but gave up as her stomach growled in protest to what she had wanted to do. Hermione chuckled slightly as she took the other plate and decided to just concentrate on other things, like summer plans. She would be going to France for a while, but than back home to her house, Len, Rin, Ron and her would come over and spend some time together. Or so she hoped.

The door swung open and in came McGonagall with determination in her eyes, she soon set eyes upon the blonde girl and Hermione as well as Oliver. Walking over, she called to the three kids.

''Ms Kagamine, Ms Granger, Mr Oliver would you come with me'' she gestured her hand to follow and the three students got up, following after the Gryffindor head of house.

The hallways were calm, cool and silent. The only sound being the hushed whispers of the paintings and their footfalls. McGonagall had a straight face as she lead the children to their destination. Most likely to the infirmary by the direction they were heading. It wasn't until three-quarters of the way there, in the hallway with no paintings, that McGonagall spoke up to the three students.

''Ms Kagamine… your brother is fine, but… he's gone silent and is reluctant to talk about what happened in the chamber, Ms Weasley has been fortunate enough to inform me, but I fear for your brother. He needs his sister at the moment'' she spoke as she pushed the doors open revealing the three students all in the same corner.

Ginny and a green haired girl were sitting on the bed chatting away happily, while Len was seated with them, looking a bit depressed, but happy that people were trying to help him, though with little success.

Oliver and Rin stopped and stared at the green haired girl.

''Gumi?'' they both asked in surprise. Gumi looked up from where she was seated with Ginny and smiled happily at her two friends.

Master waited with bated breath on the platform for his charges. He had received a letter from McGonagall about the turn of events at Hogwarts and he only hoped for the best. It seemed that along with Hermione, another girl would be joining them for the summer. A girl called Ginny Weasley. He tapped his foot on the cement under him as he waited for the train. A few minutes passed until the whistle of the train hit everyone's ears. Soon the crimson red engine pulled into the station. It came into a stop as the steam from its chimney came steaming out. The conductor unlocked the doors to the train and not a few minutes sooner students started debarking from the vessel.

He waited where he was for only a few minutes until Rin and Len made there appearance dragging along with them Hermione, a redhead who was most likely Ginny Weasley and Gumi. He greeted them cheerfully and they were out off the station. Making sure to beat the traffic jam that surely occurred after they departed.

''I'm sure you five had an exciting year?'' he asked a bit sarcastically. He soon heard the five children groan in response. He chuckled at there enthusiasm. Walking outside of King's Cross-station, he lead the children to a car where a brunette woman was waiting. She perked up once she saw the group of six. She started the car and helped them put their luggage in. She got into the driver's seat and looked at the five children in the back.

''Everyone in alright?'' she asked making sure everyone was fastened.

''Yeah Meiko!'' exclaimed Rin happily. Meiko nodded and soon kick-started the car. Jerking backwards at the sudden speed changes they caught themselves afterwards and looked at the exited Meiko.

''Hun… She's actually driving safely for once…'' mumbled Gumi as she let her guise fall. Ginny looked at her as if she was crazy. This was safely? She didn't want to know how she normally drove.

Hermione chuckled at Ginny; she remembered her first time being in the same car as Meiko. It still scared her deeply. She sighed and looked over to Len, tapping him on the shoulder to grab his attention. He turned his head and looked to her curiously.

''What is it Hermione?'' he asked curiously.

''What are you guys doing this summer anyway?'' she asked. Master turned around to look at the longhaired brunette with a smile.

''Now that, Hermione, is something you'll find out'' he said deviously. Gumi, Len and Rin sighed. They knew what was going to happen this summer and man was it going to be a long summer. Ginny looked at the three curiously wondering what was wrong. Hermione only chuckled.

The route was long and soon they got into the Countryside. Len was having trouble staying awake and lost to his tiredness, collapsing on Rin's shoulder. Rin looked at her little brother curiously and chuckled at him, sadly she too soon followed his steps.

Hermione soon glanced over wondering why Len had become so still and smiled at what she saw. She realized that she herself was a bit tired, but decided to wait until she got to there house. She was still fine to go on for a few more hours anyway. Seeing as the twins were not out of commission, she decided to start talking with Ginny and Gumi. That really did pass the time for her. She learned that Ginny and Gumi had been friends since they were kids and that Gumi hadn't always been a Vocaloid, though she was unwilling to tell her story, like most Vocaloids were.

They came to a grinding halt once they realized they had arrived to there destination. Hermione shook the twins awake while they mumbled and protested. She was able to push the door open from where she was and the two blondes fell onto the driveway with a cry of surprise. Soon laughing was heard from outside the vehicle and looking up they saw two people dressed in variation of the shades of blue. The twins looked up and Rin let out a cry of happiness once she saw who was laughing.

''Miku~! Kaito~! I missed you guys so much!'' she exclaimed happily as she soon grabbed onto the two's legs. The two looked a sheepishly at the girl that was wrapped around both of their legs.

''Hey Rin'' spoke Miku as she leaned down to the girl, trying to get the grip off of her legs, she pulled the girl up, but the blonde only pouted.

Len got off the ground and turned around to glare at a chuckling Hermione. He crossed his arms over his chest and continued to pout. The others only chuckled.

Master soon called them over to fetch their luggage and to pull it into the house while they showed them to their rooms.

The house, on the inside, was of grandiose stature, but it was befitting for the number of people it was catering. Yelling and laughing echoed throughout the large house. Ginny was in awn as she was dragged up the stairs and to where she was sharing a room which was connected with Rin, Len and Hermione's. The room was a green colour with a desk, some muggle contraption, a closet, two beds (one for her most likely) and other various muggle contraptions. Gumi put Ginny's suitcase on the other bed and soon plopped herself down on the other bed.

Looking up, she smiled to the red head.

''Welcome to Vocaloid mansion''

''Yup~!'' came two voices that mingled well together. Ginny gave a slight jump in surprise and looked around confused while Gumi only chuckled. Lifting her green painted nailed hand, she pointed to the wall where to figures clad in yellow where seated in a whole in the wall, grinned sheepishly. Ginny gave a confused look and realized that was how the two rooms where connected.

''Rin! Len!'' exclaimed Hermione from the other side in aggravation before gragging the two back by what must have been there feet and into their room on the other side. Hermione soon got down on all fours and poked her head out through the whole.

''Sorry about that Ginny… those two can be like your brothers when there together'' she spoke sympathetically before pulling her head back and started complaining to the twins.

Many thoughts were passing through Ginny's head, but the most prominent one was '_What the bloody hell have I gotten myself into...?!_' before promptly sitting down on the bed and looking up to the ceiling.

The summer was going to be long…

* * *

_This took to long... T_T ... Anyway to the guy who said this was stupid. Usually what I find stupid in some fanfics is when they don't get the time period right. I'd like to remind you this was before the child rights act law, and even a bit after that it was bad. A lot of children were beaten to an extent, maybe I'm a bit exaggerating in your books, but this is the reality of the world we live in. I hope that explains why I'm so cruel with those kind of things. _

_On lighter terms~! I might be the Spanish inquisition (from Monthy Python) for Halloween~! Also took me long because of school (we're reading Bilbo the Hobbit... mind you my entire education is in French and I'm Anglo), also school and Ballet (I've been doing ballet for over seven years, so I will include ballet in this fic. It's Vocaloid, there's dance. Ballet is like the basis of all dance.) Also got distracted with wonderful Vocaloid~! Ah I'm a fully converged Len fangirl. Though I was originally one for Gumi I begrudgingly converged. Also, I really like Galaco and Gakupo together. Like a hell of a lot. Blame the accapella version a Ah a wonderful cat's life! Which will make an appearance, though not for a while. _

_Oh yeah, all my history test I've been passing without errors and my French teacher is like really awesome. She looks like Hedi from NCIS: L.A. and the short lady from the Incredibles. Made me laugh when one of my classmates brought that up._

_Oh the ending was real hard to write, but I'm guessing you have already noticed that... Well Ciao~ _

_Ps: I'm learning German! Such a cool language. I've learned French and you know what, I find German to be easy (maybe because I have a nimble tongue that's adjusted to making all those weird pronunciations. Oh and I really wish a person who has a Japanese Vocaloid would make them sing in French. It's a lot easier than making them sing in English because a lot of pronunciations are similar in Japanese French.)_

_BlizzardNight~! _


End file.
